mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Cleopatera/Brudnopis58
Tutaj wszystkie artykuły stare inieużywane Czyli zosrawie jeden artykuł reszta ląduje tu C: Cute Cookie (z ang; slodkie, urocze ciasteczko) - Jednorożec klaczka. Żona Ash Blacka .córka Cookie Luckly i Sweet Cute . Siostra Dazzlingly i Colorfully . Wnuczka Gold Tree, Hands Life, Daisy Blue i Tecu Kiecoo Właścicielka restauracji ,,Pod wytrawnym Winem. Kobietka i modelka mody w elicie. Ogólnie ' Cute Cookie' -Żona Ash Black .'' Matka 3 kucyków.Właścicielka restauracji '',,Pod wytrawnym Winem Kokietka i modelka mody w elicie. Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon ma w kolorze wanilii pomieszanej lekko z czekoladową nutą. Grzywę ma upiętą w wytworny kok Oczy Posiada piękne oczy w barwie niebieskiego. Umaszczenie Urodziła się z różowym umaszczeniem. Suknia Chodzi w białej sukni z czerwonymi różami. Znaczek Jej znaczek to Jabłko złote z klejnotami. Osobowość Łagodność Jest bardzo łagodna wobec wszystkich. Towarzyskość Jest bardzo towarzyska Pycha Jest dumna i pyszni się bogactwem. Opiekuńczość Jest opiekuńcza wobec rodziny. Historia Narodziny i Dojrzewanie Urodziła się w Manehattan w bogatej rodzinie. Rodzice uczyli ja elegancji zachowań wśród innych gości uważając że kucyki niższe sfery, nie są godne z tymi wyższymi nie pozwalając dojrzewać z nimi. Dojrzewała wśród tych bogatych, mało bogatych rozmawiając z niektórymi. Niektórzy nie chcieli się z nią bawić, bo według nich zachowywała się jak wsiocka lub tak chodziła. Poznała pewnego ogiera który niecierpliwił swojego życia będąc bogaty. Stal się jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Razem pokończyli szkolę obiecując że się spotkają. Praca Na początku pracowała jako modelka. Lata mijały i pragnęła zdobyć swój znaczek. Do domu jej ( przepisanego przez rodziców) zapukał starszy schorowany kucyk który prosił o złote monety. Nie była sknerą i dała mu tyle ile miała. Reszta w banku. uradowany pocałował ją w kopytko i powiedział Niech słoneczne promienie szczęścia spłyną na ciebie i niech dobro ci się powodzi odchodząc a z jego rogu wytrysnęło światło które w nią uderzyło. Zaskoczona położyła się spać. Rano obudziła się i ujrzała że dziwnie jej pośladek błyszczy. Przyjrzała się i to był jej znaczek za okazaną dobroć. Zrozumiała że oznacza bogactwo i dobro które może stać się bogactwem. Słyszała o restauracji która miała być sprzedana przez biedne kucyki które splajtowały. Postanowiła im pomóc nazywając i prowadząc Pod wytrawnym Winem Mijały lata i restaurację odwiedził ważny gość. Kiedy poczęstował długo dojrzewających win i skromnego posiłku napełniającego dusze i ciało postanowił częściej wpadać aż w końcu ogłosił jako najpopularniejszą. sama otrzymała tytuł do elity który z chęcią przyjęła. . Miłość Zakochała się w kelnerze Ashu podczas przyjęcia ogłoszenia jej tytułu. Owoce Miłości Kiedy poślubili się minęło sporo miesięcy i urodziła dzieci/ Cytaty doprawdy skarbie, a byłam pewna że tanio No na jednej nóżce! Znajomości 'Hope Light' Poznała przy zakupach. Hope wybierała perfum który jej się podobał. zapach był niesamowity i zapytała Hope. Hope poleciła twierdząc że jest łagodny. I miała rację. I odtąd stały się przyjaciółkami. Co lubi *Ciasta *Towarzystwo *Kosmetyki *Muzykę *Bale *Wyższe Sfery. Czego nie lubi *Jeśli nie należysz do ważnych gości *Nie umiesz się zachowywać *Bałaganu *Kłamstw *Brzydkiego zapachu. Pasja Moda Uwielbia stroje i pokazywać się w nich. Fotografowanie Uwielbia się fotografować. Przyroda Uwielbia naturę. Muzyka Uwielbia muzykę. Zdolności Magia miłości Potrafi czarować jak każdy. Ale ma w sobie tyle magi miłości. Rządzenie Rządzi jak kierowniczka Poświęcanie się Poświęca się najwięcej dla rodziny. Magia Poziom I ( Początek) #Wznoszenie przedmiotów #Poruszanie przedmiotami. #Przesuwanie przedmiotami #Pisanie #Czytanie #Trzymanie #Rośnięcie #Naprawa # Poziom II ( Średnio zaawansowany) #Zaklęcie Obronne #Zaklęcie Defensywne Poziom III ( Zaawansowany) #Przemiana w zwierzęta #Przemiana w rośliny #Przemiana w rzeczy nieożywione. #Wznoszenie ciężkich przedmiotów #Psikusy #6 Unoszenie zwierząt. #Zamiana w środki transportu #Odsyłanie #Teleportacja # Poziom IV ( Ekspert, Mistrz) ( Niedostępne) Galeria Awsome Starshine - (z ang. "Wspaniała lśniąca gwiazda") Nauczyciel i Mistrz lewitacji. Jednorożec gatunku kucyków. Klaczka urodzona w Ponyville a posiadająca korzenie w Canterlocie. Córka Amazing Video i Sky Of Stars . Była uczennica księżniczki Celestii i Luny. Matka 2 maluszków 3 uczniów i 1 dorosłego kucyka. Kucyk który spełnił swoje przeznaczenie jakie było lewitacja gwiazdy. Jest nauczycielką lewitacji w Akademii Snów i Nauczycielką Magii w Akademii Harmoni. W życiu widziała Księżniczkę Candace na pochodzie nauczycieli.Siedziała ona na tronie z pozostałymi księżniczkami. Wtedy ona nie spodziewała się jej obecności. Wygląd Umaszczenie Awsome Starshine jest ciemno fioletową klaczką. Wprawdzie jej ojciec jest jasno fioletowy, a matka różowa, jednak jakoś otrzymała tą barwę. Dowiedziała się że, jednak jej prababka z strony ojca posiadała 2 barwy umaszczenia, a pradziadek z strony matki posiadał także 2 umaszczenia. Grzywa Posiada długą grzywę w przodzie elegancką spiętą. Jej przepiękna grzywa zawiera w barwie wiśniowo żółtej. Żółta barwa pochodzi od ojca a wiśniowy kolor od matki. Ogon Posiada przepiękny długi ogon w barwie wiśniowo żółtej. Jej przepiękny ogon zawiera w barwie wiśniowo żółtej. Żółta barwa pochodzi od ojca a wiśniowy kolor od matki. Oczy Oczy ma w dwóch kolorach. To znaczy jedno oko ma turkusowe drugie niebieskie. Znaczek Jej znaczkiem jest niebieska świecąca gwiazda lekko spadająca. Otrzymała gdy spróbowała unieść ( lewitować) gwiazdę. I udało się jej. Ozdoby Często nosi okulary, medalion i skromną sukienkę. Nigdy nie nosi kolczyków. Uważa że zakłócają przepływ magii w organizmie. Za wynalezienie maści na szybki wzrost kości została dodana jako słynny kucyk. Osobowość Cierpliwość Jest nadzwyczaj cierpliwa wobec kucyków dorosłych jak i dzieci. Życie nauczyło ją cierpliwości. Jeśli nie jesteś cierpliwym tracisz na tym -wiele słyszała od innych kucyków. Opanowanie Jest opanowana w pracy jak i w domu. Wobec kucyków dorosłych jak i dzieci utrzymuje opanowanie we wszystkim, słowach i czynach. Krótko ujmując życie nauczyło ją opanowania. Roztropność Jest roztropna, woli przemyśleć niż działać. Niechęć do niektórych osób. Nie lubi niektórych osób którzy np nie cenią przyjaźni, obrony, pomocy, poświęcenia. Nie są godni jej zaufania. Wzgarda Gardzi każdym kto ją skrzywdzi i skrzywdzi jej najbliższe otoczenie. Wredność Jest wredna i chwilami sarkastyczna. Wobec dzieci ta opcja wyłącza się bo jak uważa sama postac dzieci . Dobroć Jest dobra dla rodziny i dzieci. Nader wszystko kocha swoje jak i inne. Ambicja Jest ambitna w swojej niecodziennej pracy. Historia Ponyville Urodziła się w pięknym i cudownym Ponyville. Rodzice z pochodzenia i urodzenia są z Canterlotu, ale to co sprowadziło ich na ziemskie tereny, to piękno natury, cisza, a nie hałas pycha i pogarda. wśród ziemskich i pegazów wychowana. W szkole nigdy nie było z nią problemów. Widząc jak Celestia wznosi słońce zapragnęła poruszyć gwiazdą. Ambitna i bardzo utalentowana, bardzo szybko się uczyła. Gdy dorosła zaczęła się uczyć najwyższej dostępnej magii. Celestia powiedziała odkrywając jej talent że pewnej nocy odkryje swój znaczek. Myślała że to żart. Wyruszyła do Canterlotu, gdzie niby miała go odkryć. Canterlot Pomyślała będąc już w Canterlocie, że to chodzi o książkę. Szukała zaklęcia które pozwoliło by poruszyć gwiazdą. Nic nie znalazła. W nocy w śnie przyszła do niej Luna. Powiedziała,, To już czas byś poruszyła gwiazdę. Strażnicy wiedzą że przyjdziesz do nas-znikła. Zdumiona przebudziła się i poszła do miejsca gdzie jej pozwolono. Przyjrzała się Lunie jak wznosi księżyc i uruchamiając chwyciła magią gwiazdę i z całych sił pchnęła aż ta zaczęła spadać. I wtedy pojawił się jej znaczek. Luna widziała co zrobiła i była zaskoczona. Zaprosiła ją na obiad w gronie królewskim z celebrytami. Przyszła zawstydzona i po zjedzonym posiłku i rozmowie z innymi powróciła do domu.. Umiejętności Magia: #Lewitacja przedmiotami, żywymi stworzeniami i gwiazdami #Przemieszczanie się #Latanie #Zamiana w przedmioty żywe. #Umiejętne poruszanie. #Znikanie. Zainteresowania Muzyka Jej ulubionym zespołem kucykowym jest Ponytoones i Music Ways. Sport Uwielbia sport i dyscypliny pegazów. Zawsze pragnęła latać i z pomocą zaklęcia wyczarowała sobie skrzydła. Relacje Hope Light ( znajoma) Magic Flight ( uczeń) Cytaty do uczniów ,,Magia jest w waszym ciele ,,Kto nie ma magii nie ma duszy ,, Uwierz w siebie Cytaty do dorosłych kucyków ,,Ty masz dziwną aurę ,, Bardzo ciekawy sposób postrzegania magi Galeria thumb|left Ash Black - (ang.'' Czarny Popiół'') Jednorożec o tajemniczym uosobieniu. Spotykany w zamku jako goniec i dostawca pokarmu.Mąż Cute Cookie , Ojciec Sweet Milk i Crazy Lili , Syn Blue Sky i Alana Alpeya , Brat zmarłej siostry Gray Yope , Wnuk: Ash Firer i Black Night . Krewny Ash Gray . 'Kucyka można edytować jak i ponysonę. Za pomoc dziękuję. O Postaci Występuje tylko w zamku. I czasami możemy go zobaczyć jak paraduje na imprezach roznosząc posiłki. Czasami przybywa do Ponyville po przesyłki. Wygląd Umaszczenie Ash Black jest czarnym o rzadkim ubarwieniu jednorożcem. Pochodzi z czystej krwi.Sierść odziedziczył po matce . Grzywa i Ogon Posiada długą falistą grzywę złotą wraz z ogonem. Oczy Otrzymał pomarańczowe oczy od rodziców. Jego matka ma czerwone oczy a ojciec z kolei żółte. Zmieszanie genów spowodowało pomarańczowy odcień. Znaczek .Jego znaczek przedstawia ciastko spadające z złotymi iskrami. Symbolizuje jego umiejętność oraz osobowość. Ozdoby Czasami nosi medalion który świeci w nocy na niebiesko a rano na żółto.. Ubrania Posiada jedynie stroje robocze. Nie nosi żadnych galowych bo jak uważa, to nie w jego guście. Osobowość Tajemniczy Jest bardzo tajemniczy bo nigdy nie wyjawia o sobie sekretów. Woli czasami przemyśleć zadane pytanie i wypowiedzieć ,, Nie wiem co powiedzieć''niż wyzdradzić. Lojalny Jest bardzo lojalny wobec tych co zna, a w szczególności rodziny i przyjaciół. Nigdy nie opuści nikogo w zdrowiu i chorobie. Pozostanie wierny jak cień. Pracowity Jest bardzo pracowity i uczciwy w swojej dobrze płatnej pracy. Nie brzydzi się pracą. Uważa że lepsza praca pierwsza niż żadna. Neutralność Jest neutralny o wszystkie typowe sprawy. Nie wtrąca się w nic Podejrzliwość Jest podejrzliwy o wszystko co wyda mu się podejrzliwe. Znaczek Jego szczęśliwym znaczkiem jest ciastko spadające z złotymi iskrami. Historia Canterlot Urodził się w Canterlocie. Dzieciństwo spędzał z rówieśnikami ćwicząc magię. Pewnego dnia po szkole wybrał się do cukierni. I próbował podnieść tacę która upadła kelnerowi. Wtem pojawił się znaczek. I zrozumiał swój dar. Wyższa Szkoła Był bardzo pilnym uczniem. Nie cenił spóźnialstwa ani lenistwa. Nauczyciele go cenili i wynagradzali. Rodzice byli z niego bardzo dumni.Po skończeniu wyższej szkoły dorosnął i zajął się na utrzymywanie siebie. Praca sprawiała mu przyjemności. Potem przez lata dostał awans. Rodzice umarli ze względu na swój wiek. Do dzisiaj pilnuję swojej pracy i daru. Życie jak w Madrycie Poznał na przyjęciu Cute Cookie i od tego się zaczęło. Zakochali się i po jakimś czasie ożenili. Posiadają dwoje dzieci Posiadane przedmioty *Złota taca (statuetka najsprawniejszego i najszybszego kelnera) *Złote ciastko (dla cukierników) *Złoty Kelner *Złoty kieliszek. Adoptowane zwierzęta * Pies Chuchu * Kot Pipi * Chomik Luna * Sowa Pati * Szczur Chipsili Pasja Gotowanie Jest mistrzem w domowym gotowaniu. Ugotuje co zechcesz tylko dla ciebie. Kelner Jest wyśmienitym kelnerem z szybkim trybem życia. Cukiernictwo Potrafi upiec tylko babeczki lub ciasteczka z jagodami. Straż Służy jako strażnik i goniec strażnika. Kiedyś zaproponowano mu biznesmena ale nie przyjął oferty. Muzyka Uwielbia muzykę i potrafi śpiewać. Talent odkrył gdy usłyszał Ponytones. Taniec Potrafi tańczyć w rytm muzyki. Kiedyś go nagrano na ulicy tańczącego z tacą. Szef to wykorzystał i uczynił reklamę o swojej cukierni. Znajomości Doskonale zna Hope Light z widzenia. Nie przyjaźnią się ponieważ nie za bardzo lubi jej osobowości. Cytaty *Na jednym kopycie nie nadąże. *A co ja jestem? *No drogie panie co dla was? Przypisy *Pomysł nasunęła gra Royal Story( Ash) *Postać wymyślona. *Ponytoones -nazwa wypożyczona z odcinka sezonu 4 ,,Filli Vanilli *Postać przypomina mi z charakteru znajomego, ale nie opierałam się na nim. Galeria thumb|left thumb|left ' '''Antonio' (z hiszpańskiego)- kucyk ziemny zamieszkujący Ponyville, a urodzony w Canterlocie. Zaręczony z Niną. Posiada 7 mioro dzieci. Pracuje jako strażnik posesji. Syn -Moon Cloud i Sun Shine. Brat Gertrudy Cloud i Anabalastri Sun. Wygląd Umaszczenie Jest fioletowym ziemskim kucykiem. Posiada krótkie i odporne na zimno ciało. Umaszczenie odziedziczył po ojcu. Oczy Posiada żółte oczy lekko pomieszane z pomarańczowym. Barwę pomarańczowego odziedziczył po matce, a żółtą po ojcu. Grzywa i ogon Grzywę posiada białą, zaś ogon jest pomarańczowy. Pomarańczowy kolor odziedziczył po matce, ponieważ ojciec ma białą grzywę i ogon. Ozdoby Nosi czasami medalik przedstawiający walkę 2 ras kucyków (pegaza i jednorożca). Ubranie Posiada zbroję którą otrzymał od dziadka i strój wizytowy (garnitur) który dostał od ojca. Znaczek Jego znaczek symbolizuje dosyć znany gryzoń, którym jest szczur. Symbolizuje również jego osobowość oraz sympatię do szczurów. Osobowość Cichy Jest bardzo cichym kucykiem ziemskim. Nie lubi rozgadywać się na żaden temat. Woli przemilczeć dyskusję udając niezainteresowanego. Nieśmiały Jest nieśmiały wobec wszystkich kucyków. Ktoś musi zrobić ten pierwszy krok. On nie odważy się. Bojaźliwy Boi się wszystkiego co jest mu obce i nieznane. Nie boi się szczurów z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił. Wierny Jest wierny wobec swoich kucyków przyjaciół i małych przyjaciół szczurów. Historia Narodziny i Wychowanie w Canterlocie Urodził się i wychował w szlachetnym Canterlocie. Jego ojciec pracował na stacji kolejowej jako kolejarz. Pilnował bezpieczeństwa i porządku. Matka która była jednorożcem a z kolei ojciec kucykiem ziemskim uczyła magii w szkole. Była nauczycielką dla małych jednorożców które uczą się obsługiwać magią.On nie należał pod jej nadzór. Ktoś inny go uczył, ale nie od tego zacznę historię.Pewnego dnia gdy się połączyli, po paru miesiącach narodził się w Canterlockim szpitalu. Urodził się jako trojaczek, bo w tym czasie urodziło się pozostałe rodzeństwo. Urodził się pierwszy. Ojciec urządził wielkie przyjęcie na urodziny trojaczków. pełno znajomych się pojawiło by ujrzeć dzieciaki.Kiedy ujrzeli maluszka zdziwili się dlaczego jest jak ojciec a nie jak matka. Pozostało rodzeństwo stało się jednorożcami. Uczył się i bawił wśród wspaniałego rodzeństwa. Nazwali go Antonio ale nie wymyśli do niego drugiego imienia. Kiedy podrósł do wieku szkolnego poszedł z swoim rodzeństwem do tej samej klasy. Razem uczyli się i bawili. Kiedy skończył najwyższą klasę i dorósł do młodzieńca, postanowił podróżować i opuścił rodzinę. Przed podróżą był świadkiem znaczków rodzeństwa. Gertruda otrzymała pierwszy znaczek na lekcji. Uwielbiała układać różne rzeczy i gdy ułożyła porządnie stos pojawił się jej znaczek Stos poukładanych książek. Anabalastria otrzymała go kiedy pomagała ojcu podając przedmioty. Użyła magii by było szybciej i jej znaczkiem apteczka. Dlaczego? Ojciec się skaleczył a ona podała ojcu plaster tamując krew. Pożegnał się z rodzeństwem i rodzicami i wyruszył w nieznane. Podróż po świecie Zwiedził prawie cały świat wraz z przyjaciółmi. Poznał wszystkie miasta dostępne na lądzie. Zobaczył zabytki i magiczne legendarne miejsca i te które, by się kucykom nie śniły inie słyszały. Po wrócił do domu po 15 latach do Ponyville. Przygoda w Ponyville Kiedy powrócił do domu ujrzał już rodzeństwo jako dorosłe a rodziców jako staruszków. Ciepło go rodzina powitała. Co ciekawostką jest że rodzeństwo pozostało przy rodzicach zamiast ułożyć sobie życie. Zaskoczony przywitał rodzinę i opowiedział im o zwiedzaniu świata. Pokazał im wszystkie zdjęcia z zabytków i miejsc. Zasnął po kolacji. Obudziło go dziwne łaskotanie w nos. Ocknął się a to był biało czarny szczur spoglądający prosto w jego czy. Szepnął uspokajająco do gryzonia i delikatnie go chwycił. Gryzoń był tak wystraszony jakby zaraz miał go zjeść czy zabić. Kucyk delikatnie pogłaskać i rzekł ,, '' Uspokojony gryzoń pozwalał się głaskać i przyzwyczaił się do nowego właściciela. Pokazał rodzinie gryzonia a rodzice wyjaśnili mu że te utrapienie wyżera im jedzenie. On rzekł - - odrzekł i rodzice zgodzili się na zatrzymanie. Pokazał mu się znaczek. Wiedział że jego przeznaczenie to hodowla, opieka i ochrona szczurów. Do dziś prowadzi akcje ,,Ochroń Szczury'' Relacje z Rodziną Moon Cloud Jego tata pomimo jest upartym kolejarzem ma dobre serce dla swojej rodziny. Pamięta jak razem jechali pociągiem i gwizdali. Właśnie on go nauczył jak się stać złotą rączką. Sun Shine Z mamą pamięta śmieszne chwile jak razem wygłupiali się i wpadli w błoto. Przy mamie mógł się poczuć prawie jak pegaz dzięki jej magii. Nie zapomni lotu wraz z mamą z którym przeżył. Gertruda Cloud Jego siostra bywała chwilami przemądrzała ale polubił ją za to że nigdy nie odrzuciła jego przyjaźni. Razem bawili się i uczyli. Był świadkiem jej znaczka. Gertruda otrzymała pierwszy znaczek na lekcji. Uwielbiała układać różne rzeczy i gdy ułożyła porządnie stos pojawił się jej znaczek Stos poukładanych książek. Kiedy wyjechał nie był wstanie z nią przebywać ale pisali do siebie. Opowiadała mu o wszystkim. Anabalastria Sun Jego szalona i pozytywnie nastawiona siostra. Prawdziwa dusza rozrywki i towarzystwa. Nigdy go nie opuściła wraz z Gertudą. Był świadkiem także jej znaczka. Anabalastria otrzymała go kiedy pomagała ojcu podając przedmioty. Użyła magii by było szybciej i jej znaczkiem apteczka. Dlaczego? Ojciec się skaleczył a ona podała ojcu plaster tamując krew. Nie pisała do niego w czasie podróży z powodu nawału szkoły i obowiązków. Relacje z Przyjaciółmi Szczury Parsk Śmieszny z niego gość. Ciągle marudzi na temat jedzenia. Śpioszek Największy śpioch ma świecie ale i zarazem wspaniały kompan na świecie. Sekretna Szczurzyca bardzo tajemnicza ale bardzo opiekuńcza wobec szczurów i kucyków. Kucyki Relacje z znajomi Kucyki Abala Tristeza Relacje Obce kucyki Przechodzące Magic Flight Spotykające na targu Hope Light Kupujące w Butiku Samotniczy Tryb Prowadzi samotny tryb wędrownika. Nie ma dziewczyny. Marzenia i Plany Planuję stworzyć Fundację "Wesprzyj Szczury". Jego marzeniem jest uratowanie populacji szczurów. Zainteresowanie i Umiejętności. Interesują go Gryzonie i przyroda. Potrafi tresować szczury. Ciekawostki *Jego szczur żył do 8 lat. Formalnie żyją do 7 ale ten szczur pobił rekord. *Szczury potrafią nauczyć się podstawowych sztuczek. Wystarczy cierpliwość i opanowanie. *Kiedy kupujesz szczura lub go otrzymujesz nie zdziw się na jego reakcję. Tak samo reaguje jak wszystkie gryzonie. *Kiedy zdarzy ci się przypadek tzw wpadka z szczurami najlepiej jest je oddać znajomym lub do sklepu. *Obecnie jest więcej ras szczurów. *Samce są większe od samic? Czasami zdarzają się przypadki odwrotnie. *Wiesz jak sprawdzić płeć? Odwracasz delikatnie szczura nie robiąc mu krzywdy i jeśli ma sutki i nie ma otworu wysuniętego to to jest samica. Jeśli nie ma sutków a ma taki kuper( nie wiem jak się formalnie to określa) to to jest samiec. *Szczury są wierne, lojalne i inteligentne. Mają też wyrafinowany gust. Przypisy *No to pojechałam z szczurami. *Wiecie że one są inteligentne. Galeria thumb|left Dark Dangerous Heart( z ang. Ciemne Niebezpieczne Serce) Jednorożec o bardzo niemiłym uosobieniu. Bardzo chłodna, arogancka wobec rodziny i bardzo cierpliwa wobec wszystkich.Niestety ma cechy wrogiego kucyka. Jest opanowana, ostrożna. Ma tam trochę krzty trochę dobra ale nie do przesady O jej rodzicach nie wiadomo nic poza ich imionami Rodzice są nieznani bo nie miałam pomysłu. Chyba że ktoś będzie chciał pomóc, byłabym wdzięczna za wszelką pomoc. Córka Dark Faul i True Heart . Wnuczka Dangerous Vill i Two Sides O Postaci Jest bardzo skromnym kucykiem z niezwykłym rogiem. Raczej nie powie o sobie dużo bo woli siebie nie chwalić. dla niej liczy się tylko ona i jej róg. Jest egoistką myślącą o sobie. Często można ją spotkać podczas jej nabijania się z romantyków którzy próbują pokazać innym miłość. Żałosne! Wygląd Umaszczenie Jest niebieskim jednorożcem Grzywa Posiada pomarańczową grzywę wraz z ogonem. Nosi długą grzywę i ogon. Ogon Posiada pomarańczową grzywę wraz z ogonem. Nosi długą grzywę i ogon. Oczy Posiada różowe oczy jak budyń malinowy. Kopyta Kopyta mają barwę błękitu. Magia Jej magia objawia się błękitem. Zna wszystkie zaklęcia jakich uczyła się w szkole. Znaczek Złoty kielich z którego ulatują 3 czarne serca z iskrami. Ozdoby *Medalik *Naszyjnik. *Kolczyki Ubrania Zazwyczaj chodzi w pelerynie nie ukazując innym znaczka. Dodatki *Makijaż Znaczek Jej znaczek to 3 czarne serca unoszące się w złotym pucharze, który tryska czerwonymi iskrami.Oznacza gniew i frustrację w jej sercu. Puchar oznacza władczą naturę. Znaczek otrzymała kiedy od niej odeszli przyjaciele. Osobowość Cicha Jest bardzo cichym kucykiem w całej Equestrii. Woli nie zbliżać się do żadnej grupki nawet gdyby ją zachęcali do towarzystwa. Nie z nią numery. Nie lubi hałasu i plotkarstwa. oraz nie cierpi paplaniny. Skromność Jest bardzo skromna nie wypowiadając nic o sobie. Zazwyczaj słucha o innych i stwierdza swą opinię. Wart do pogadania?Czy też taki kucyk nie wart jej uwagi i warto go olać. Egoistka Jest egoistką myślącą o swoim królewskim zadku. Nie myśli o innych, nie podzieli się niczym. ceni siebie i dary. Uważa, że wszystko zostało dla niej stworzone. Pycha Pyszni się jak paw. Uważa, że to ona powinna władać Equestrią, a nie księżniczki. Uważa, że urodziła się aby zostać księżniczką. Chciwość Jest bardzo chciwa na pieniądze, biżuterie i takie duperele cenne. Uważa że duperele są dla niej. Uważa także że ozdoby są dla niej stworzone, a pozostałe kucyki nie są godne. Odrobinę Dobra Posiada jak wspomniałam odrobinę dobra w sercu. Była pewnego dnia świadkiem głodnego i śmierdzącego kucyka. Nikt nie chciał jemu pomóc, ona mu wrzuciła parę groszy nie reagując uśmiechem na jego "dziękuję". Historia Narodziny Urodziła się w Canterlocie jako wiecznie butny kucyk. Nie słuchała swoich rodziców i złośliwie zaczepiała inne kucyki. Nawet księżniczka Celestia próbowała jej pomóc, lecz niestety jej pomoc nic nie dała. Kiedy miała iść do szkoły była oburzona, jednak poszła i skończyła nudną szkołę, według niej pełną żałosnych mięczaków. Dorastanie Dorastała z innymi kucykami. Uważała wszystkich za tępakow siebie za geniusza. Nie miała przyjaciół bo nikt nie chciał się z nią przyjaźnić. Wszyscy ją uważali za potwora a ona ich uważała za głupców. Dorosłość Dorastała w samotności. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Trixie którą podziwiała. Obie nie lubią Twilight tak jak pozostałych księżniczek. Jednak po roku porzuciła Trixie na samotność.Postanowiła sama się sobą zająć i swoim talentem. Zaczęła projektować najpiękniejsze suknie. Jest na 4 miejscu wśród popularnych projektantów i właścicieli. Miłość Jak każdy dorosły kuc w swoim życiu musi znaleźć swoją połówkę. Ona odnalazła, a tak właściwie on ją odnalazł i ją przywłaszczył do siebie. Zwierzaki *Posiada Psa o imieniu Lili. Jest złotym labradorem z niebieskimi oczami. Posiada Obrożę brązową z zielonymi liśćmi. Jej psiak ja bardzo lubi i słucha jej rozkazu, co ja niezmiernie cieszy. Ciekawostki *Jej imię nasunęła wskazówka użytkowniczki. Nie pamiętam nicku ale jest autorem. *Uśmiecha się jak zła postać. *Jej grzywa nasunęła mi myśl. *Czemu postać zła? A czemu by nie? Zawód *Jest projektantką mody. Projektuje najpiękniejsze suknie. Jest także właścicielem sklepu z sukniami. Pracuje w Canterlocie pełna dumy i podziwu. U niej kupisz drogo dla siebie suknie.Jest w elicie jednorożców z szlacheckiego rodu ze względu znaczka. Znajomi lub Przyjaciele Nie posiada znajomych ani przyjaciół bo nie potrzebuje. Dla niej liczy się samotność, bez męczenia się z przyjaciółmi. Nie lubi spotykań z przyjaciółmi, ani z znajomymi, taki typ z tego kucyka. Wrogowie Jest nim Twilight Sparkle. Nie lubi jej ani jej przyjaciółek, uważa je za bandę dzieci. Uwielbia Trixie i Discorda. Nie lubi także księżniczek ani innych kucyków. Cytaty "Ha i oto wielka księżniczka." "Wielka TwiliCorna przybyła co nie Trixie?" "I wy myślicie, że ja chcę mieć przyjaciół? Ta jasne!" Przypisy *Pomysł postaci imienia od pewnej użytkowniczki. *Przypomina mi pewną postać ^^ *Wiecie że znaczek mi się nasunął jej osobowość XD *Formalnie chciałam by była alikornem, ale jednak postanowiłam tego nie robić xD Galeria Jest w infoboxie Dark Dangerous HeartPomysł postaci imienia od pewnej użytkowniczki. ( z ang. Ciemne Niebezpieczne Serce) Jednorożec o bardzo niemiłym uosobieniu. Córka Dark Faul i True Heart . Wnuczka Dangerous Vill i Two SidesNie miałam pomysłu. Chyba, że ktoś będzie chciał pomóc, byłabym wdzięczna za wszelką pomoc. Muzyka w tle pasuje do postaci O Postaci Jest bardzo skromnym kucykiem z niezwykłym rogiem. Raczej nie powie o sobie dużo, bo woli siebie nie chwalić. Dla niej liczy się tylko ona i jej róg. Jest egoistką myślącą o sobie. Często ją spotkasz jak nabija się z romantyków, którzy próbują pokazać innym miłość. Żałosne!Przypomina mi pewną postać ^^ Wygląd Umaszczenie Jest niebieskim jednorożcem o krótkawej sierści. Cechę tą odziedziczyła po ojcu. Grzywa i ogon Posiada pomarańczową grzywę wraz z ogonem. Nosi długą grzywę i ogon. Jej grzywa jest pół- prosta, pół -kręcona. Cechę tą odziedziczyła po matce. Ogon jest długi i posiada 4 poskręcane pasma.Cechę tą odziedziczyła po ojcu. Oczy Posiada różowe oczy jak budyń malinowy. Odziedziczyła po ojcu. Kopyta Kopyta mają barwę błękitu.Cechę tą także odziedziczyła po ojcu. Magia Jej magia objawia się błękitem. Zna wszystkie zaklęcia jakich uczyła się w szkole. Ozdoby *Medalik *Naszyjnik. *Kolczyki Ubrania Zazwyczaj chodzi w pelerynie nie ukazując innym znaczka. Dodatki *Makijaż Znaczek Jej znaczek to 3 czarne serca unoszące się w złotym pucharze, który tryska czerwonymi iskrami.Oznacza gniew i frustrację w jej sercu. Puchar oznacza władczą naturę. Znaczek otrzymała kiedy od niej odeszli przyjaciele. Wiecie, że znaczek mi nasunął jej osobowość XD Osobowość Cicha Jest bardzo cichym kucykiem. Woli nie zbliżać się do żadnej grupki nawet gdyby ją zachęcali, nie z nią te numery. Nie lubi hałasu i plotkarstwa oraz nie cierpi paplaniny. Skromność Jest bardzo skromna, nie mówi nic o sobie. Zazwyczaj słucha o innych i stwierdza swą opinię. Wart pogadania? Czy też taki kucyk nie wart jej uwagi i warto go olać. Egoistka Jest egoistką myślącą o swoim królewskim zadku. Nie myśli o innych, nie podzieli się niczym. Ceni siebie i dary. Uważa, że wszystko zostało dla niej stworzone. Pycha Pyszni się jak paw. Uważa, że to ona powinna władać Equestrią, a nie księżniczki. Uważa, że urodziła się aby zostać księżniczką.Formalnie chciałam by była alikornem, ale jednak postanowiłam tego nie robić xD Chciwość Jest bardzo chciwa na pieniądze, biżuterie i takie duperele cenne. Uważa, że duperele są dla niej. Uważa także, że ozdoby są dla niej stworzone, a pozostałe kucyki nie są ich godne. Odrobinę Dobra Posiada jak wspomniałam odrobinę dobra w sercu. Pewnego dnia spotkała głodnego i śmierdzącego kucyka. Nikt nie chciał mu pomóc, ona mu wrzuciła parę groszy nie reagując uśmiechem na ,,dziękuję Historia Narodziny Urodziła się w Canterlocie jako wiecznie butny kucyk. Nie słuchała swoich rodziców i złośliwie zaczepiała kucyki. Nawet gdyby księżniczka Celestia spróbowała jej pomóc, taka pomoc nic by nie dała. Kiedy miała iść do szkoły była oburzona. Ale poszła i skończyła nudną szkołę dla żałosnych mięczaków. Miała dość wielkiej serdeczności i słodkości. Dorastanie Dorastała z innymi kucykami. Uważała wszystkich za tępaków, siebie za geniusza. Nie miała przyjaciół, bo nikt nie chciał się z nią przyjaźnić. Wszyscy ją uważali za potwora, a ona ich uważała za głupców. Dorosłość Dorastała w samotności. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Trixie, którą podziwiała. Obie nie lubią Twilight tak jak pozostałych księżniczek. Jednak po roku porzuciła Trixie dla samotności. Postanowiła sama się sobą zająć i swoim talentem. Zaczęła projektować najpiękniejsze suknie. Jest na 4 miejscu wśród popularnych projektantów i właścicieli salonów mody. Miłość Otóż Dark Heart poznała wrednego ogiera, z którym się związała na całe swoje życie. Nazywa się Malicious Bastard i jest jej partnerem i współlokatorem.Partner idealnie pasuje do niej.Jej partner przez życie partnerskie, starał się pomóc swojej partnerce zmienić swój styl, ze złego na dobry pomimo święty też nie był. Zwierzaki *Posiada Psa o imieniu Lili. Jest on złotym labradorem z niebieskimi oczami. Pies ten nosi brązową obrożę z zielonymi liśćmi. Jej psiak ją bardzo lubi i słucha jej rozkazów, co ją niezmiernie cieszy. Ciekawostki *Jej imię nasunęła wskazówka użytkowniczki. Nie pamiętam nicku ale jest autorem. *Uśmiecha się jak zła postać. *Jej grzywa nasunęła mi myśl. *Czemu postać zła? A czemu by nie? *Wszystkie obrazy są z creatora. Zawód *Jest projektantką mody. Projektuje najpiękniejsze suknie. Jest także właścicielem sklepu z sukniami. Pracuje w Canterlocie pełna dumy i podziwu. U niej kupisz drogo dla siebie suknie. Jest w elicie jednorożców z szlacheckiego rodu ze względu na znaczek. Znajomi lub przyjaciele Nie posiada znajomych ani przyjaciół, bo nie potrzebuje. Dla niej liczy się samotność bez męczenia się z przyjaciółmi. Nie lubi spotykań z przyjaciółmi ani z znajomymi, taki typ z tego kucyka. Wrogowie Jest nim Twilight Sparkle. Nie lubi jej, ani jej przyjaciółek, uważa je za bandę dzieci. Uwielbia Trixie i Discorda. Nie lubi także księżniczek, ani innych kucyków. Cytaty Ha i oto wielka księżniczka Wielka TwiliCorna przybyła co nie Trixie? I Wy myślicie, że ja chcę przyjaciół? Ta jasne! Przyjaźń jest najgorszą rzeczą. Przypisy Galeria thumb|left|by. (c) GeneralZoi Dino(włosk. Dino)- syn przywódcy Alfy i Omegi, ostatni potomek królewski. Pokona króla Artura ( bardzo złowieszczego jednorożca) z pomocą przyjaciół i zbuduje nowy świat. Ogólnie Po pierwsze jest głównym bohaterem opowiadania. Jest Synem Alfy i Omegi i przyszłym przywódcą strażników Equestrii. Jego zadaniem jest pokonać króla Artura wraz z stworzeniami i pokonać czary, które po śmierci ludzi opanują krainę. Po śmierci ma pomagać jak pozostali dawni władcy swojej rodzinie wedle tradycji. Jego magia zostanie przekazana następnemu potomkowi władcy, lub gdy się inaczej potoczy los zaklęta w medalionie. Wygląd Umaszczenie Jest czarno białym kucykiem.Czarne Umaszczenie odziedziczył po ojcu, białe po matce. Sierść Ma długie nogi , grzywę długą i niezwykle lśniącą i puszysty ogon. Odziedziczył oczy po matce i jej sierść oraz od ojca. Oczy Posiada niebieskie oczy. Odziedziczył oczy po matce i jej sierść oraz od ojca. Umiejętności Potrafi sprawiać ból i unosić przedmioty. Jego magia jest najpotężniejsza i dlatego król zmienia zdanie i chce go posiadać. (Wcześniej chciał zabić) Ozdoby Posiada medalion Magii, zbroję i płaszcz. Ubrania Posiada medalion Magii, zbroję i płaszcz. Magia w oczach, sierści Zawiera duże ilości magii. Osobowość Jest jak ojciec i matka.Tzn jest: Opiekuńczy Jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec swojej najukochańszej rodziny jak i poddanych. Miły Jest miły dla każdego, choć czasami może być niemiły z powodu humoru. Przyjazny Jest przyjazny tylko wobec tych co zna ponieważ kiedyś był przyjazny wobec obcych i nie byli mili do niego.. Wierny Jest wierny wobec rodziny i poddanych uważa że wierność i lojalność to szacunek. Dowcipny Bywa czasami dowcipny jeśli chodzi o żarty.. Towarzyski Jest zawsze towarzyski wobec rodziny i przyjaciół. Ostry Jest ostry wobec tych co uczynią złego lub głupiego, może bardzo boleśnie zranić. Sprawiedliwy Jest sprawiedliwy we wszystkim. Lojalny Jest lojalny wobec rodziny. Uczciwy Jest bardzo uczciwy wobec wszystkich. Antagonistyczny Jest za bardzo antagonistyczny. Chciwy Jest chciwy. Mściwy Bywa mściwy. Rola Na początku jest uczniem swoich rodziców. Po śmierci przez opiekę Demelzy staje się dorosłym samcem i rozumie co to znaczy władza. Staje się królewskim jednorożcem zbierających poddanych i idących na walkę. Zostaje wybrany na przywódcę i króla. Swoją władzę przekazuje potomkowi wybranemu przez przepowiednię. Cytaty *Mamo co to jest? *A dlaczego oni nas atakują? *Mamo co się dzieje? *Tato jeśli umrzesz i mama to co będzie ze mną? *A co to znaczy? *Demelzo dzisiejszej nocy miałem sen, krainę odwiedziła legendarna Zmora, zły duch kucyków i próbował zawładnąć krainą lecz widziałem ją i znikło. *Demelzo czego chce ten smok? *Azkabeuszu leć, i zgromadź armię! *Zaprowadź mnie do ojca! *Czego chcesz Arturze?! *Co się ze mną działo? Przekaz Dodatkowe Umiejętności *Magia *Władza *Przyjaźń *Szpiegostwo Relacje Rodzinne 'Omega' Bardzo ją kochał nawet gdy umarła tak wcześnie. Była jego prawdziwą matką, strażniczką, nauczycielką i opiekunką. Była prawdziwą matką z krwi i kości. 'Alfa' Bardzo pokochał ojca, jakby stracił ojca i brata. Był prawdziwym ojcem, przyjacielem i oparciem od bólu i trosk. Kiedy umarł ktoś inny zastąpił go. 'Amos' Przyjaciel zawsze przy nim. Kuzyn, brat, towarzysz. Kiedy umarł zastąpił go Azkabeusz. 'Wiki' Szalona kochana przez niego siostra i opiekunka. 'Nina' Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Spotykają się jeszcze a potem kontakt znika. Relacje blisko rodzinne (Przyjaciele) Demelza Jego druga matka, opiekunka i przyjaciółka. Azkabeusz Najwspanialszy kompan i przyjaciel. Ciekawostki #Pierwsze imię to było Arutanos. Ale ponieważ nie pasowałoby dałam Dino od skrótu dinozaur . #Ma białą sierść po matce czarną po ojcu. #Magię odziedziczył po ojcu. #Jako żywy może z pomocą smoka dostać się do świata nieumarłych. Przypisy *Pomysł wzięty z mojego opowiadania jakby kto pytał XD Skopiowałam i przerobiłam na wersję kucykową podobną. *Dino do tyłu brzmi Onid *A jakby skasować D to będzie po śląsku ino.tzn tylko Galeria thumb|left Filip Koniczyna- (Philip Clover ) 'kucyk ziemski zamieszkujący Ponyville. Otrzymał wyjątkowy znaczek który symbolizuje szczęście jak i roślinę, Jego ojciec ma na imię Black Kos a matka Magic Music Melody . Siostra ma na imię Music Dream , bracia Red Disk i Slumber Dumber. Historia Powstania Przyszła mi wieczorem myśl na utworzenie takiego kucyka. Nie jest kopiowany na żadnym istniejącym kucyku. Pomyślałam o rycerzu, ale to nie średniowiecze i czemu by nie o kucyku który przynosi szczęście? Sama bajka to fantazja. Wygląd Umaszczenie Posiada niebieskie umaszczenie. Odziedziczył je po matce. Oczy Posiada fioletowe oczy. Odziedziczył je po ojcu. Taki fart. Grzywa i Ogon Posiada pomarańczową grzywę . Odziedziczył kolor grzywy od ojca ponieważ matka posiadała białawo -śnieżna grzywę Znaczek Jego znaczek to zielona czterolistna koniczyna unoszona w jasnym zielonej magii. Osobowość Spostrzegawczość Jest bardzo spostrzegawczy o sytuacje, przedmioty i osoby. Cierpliwość Jest cierpliwy i to jego największy atut. Spokój Jest spokojny i mało wybucha gniewem. Jeśli ukradniesz mu to wtedy tak. Podejrzliwość Jest podejrzliwy wobec wszystkich. Zafascynowanie Jest zafascynowany swoim darem. Nerwowość Jest niestety nerwowy. Relacje Rodzina Jego ojciec ma na imię Black Kos a matka Magic Music Melody . Siostra ma na imię Music Dream , bracia Red Disk i Slumber Dumber . Relacje Przyjaciele Ma licznych przyjaciół którzy go poszukują . Relacje z kucykami Zna niektóre kucyki. Za niektórymi przepada za niektórymi nie przepada. Historia Jego Życia Urodzenie i wychowanie Ponyville Urodzony od maleńkiego w Ponyville. Uczył się bardzo pilnie do dojrzałości. Rodzice od maleńkiego bobaska dawali synowi dużo miłości. Jego starszy brat który jet sprzedawcą płyt twierdził że otrzyma znaczek. Siostra która ma talent plastyczny wykorzystała go poza publicznie.Kiedy poszedł do szkoły strasznie się bał. Jednak tak strasznie nie było. Była grupka co uważała że jest pustym boczkiem, żałosnym. Rodzeństwo wstawiło się. Gdy podrósł wyruszył z ojcem na lakę. Ojciec badał życie ptaków a matka była nauczycielką muzyki wtedy nie było ją przy synu.Ojciec obiecał pokazać mu żurawia. zaskoczony poszedł. Gdy ojciec zaczął obserwować on badał ziemię. Zaczął szukać i wątpiąc że ją odnajdzie spuścił wzrok i ujrzał po prawej stronie koniczynę. Zerwał i była czterolistna.Wtedy pojawił się jego znaczek. Wiedział ze on musi być kucykiem co przynosi szczęście innym. Ojciec był mile zaskoczony, ale dumny z syna.Kiedy skończył szkolnictwo wyruszył na studia do Canterlotu. Studia nazywały się Zjawiska Paranormalne i Nieparanormalne.'' Zaginięcie Zaginął w Canterlocie. Wyszedł z restauracji ,,Canterlot'' zaproszony przez znajomych i na oczach podbiegły 3 jednorożce i pegazy i pobiegły gdzieś poza granice Canterlotu. Do dziś szukają go i nie potrafią znaleźć.Przypuszczenia są że nie żyje, lecz prawdy nie dowiemy się.'' ''Trop'' ''Widziano go w Manehatanie. Policja i Straż dowiedziała się to od 4 jednorożców którzy go widzieli kupującego lody w lodziarni,, U Szlachty' Historia Zdobycia znaczka Otrzymał wyjątkowy znaczek, który symbolizuje szczęście jak i roślinę. Kiedy był mały, tata go zabrał na łąkę. Zaciekawiony obserwował życie w glebie. Będąc dojrzałym ogierem zaczął badać zwierzęta i rośliny. Znajomi powiadali, że kto znajdzie czterolistną koniczynę będzie miał szczęście. Zaczął szukać i wątpiąc, że ją odnajdzie spuścił wzrok, i nagle ujrzał po jego prawej stronie... czterolistną koniczynę! Zerwał ją, i wtedy pojawił się jego znaczek. Wiedział, że on przynosi szczęście innym. Jego słowa dotychczas się sprawdzają. Zainteresowanie *Szczęście *Muzyka *Taniec Cytaty „Dzisiaj spotka cię coś miłego." Mówi komuś, że spotka go dzisiaj coś miłego. Ciekawostki Zaginął. Galeria filip koniczynaID.png CMFilip KoniczynabyCleopatera.png Przypisy Myśl Administracji ( Miejsce przeznaczone do dyskusji, oceny, stwierdzeń administracji). Happy Pony '''- (ang. Szczęśliwy Kucyk) Pegaz o wytrwałym charakterze. Popisuje się akrobacjami powietrznymi. Ceni tylko rodzinę i przyjaciół oraz wyższe sfery. Córka Happy Life i Blue Pony . Siostra Poppy White i Brata Cutie Arty Ogólnie Pegaz o wytrwałym charakterze. Popisuje się akrobacjami powietrznymi. I ceni tylko rodzinę i przyjaciół. Oraz wyższe Sfery. Uwielbia swoją pracę jaką wykonuje. Nie boi się niczego, dzięki Szkole Wyższego Latania czyli Akademia Wonderbolts. Charakter Szczerość Jest bardzo szczera i rozważną klaczą. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalna. Pycha Pyszni się tytułem akrobatki. Odwaga Jest odważna i ceni tą cechę. Nie cierpi tchórzostwa. Popisywanie się Popisuję się przed wszystkimi swoimi umiejętnościami. Rodzinność Jest bardzo rodzinna. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyską klaczą. Wredność Jest wredną klaczą, dlatego lepiej jej nie denerwować. Wygląd Oczy Ma czerwone oczy Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon ma w barwie ciemno niebieski z niebieskim. Umaszczenie Żółte umaszczenie kucyka. Ozdoby Na kopytach nosi buty. Nosi Medalion i bransoletki Ubrania Często nosi na sobie białą sukienkę. Uroczy Znaczek Jego znaczkiem jest słońce schowane za ciemną burzą. Historia Dziecięce lata Jako młoda pegaz była niedoświadczona w lataniu. Rodzice uczyli ją latania i wyćwiczyli. A kiedy rozpędziła chmurkę pojawił się jej pierwszy wspaniały znaczek.W szkole na lekcji była mowa o znaczkach i każdy opowiedział jak dostał swój znaczek. Gdy zapytano ją odpowiedziała rozpędziłam chmurkę. Wyśmiali się i powiedzieli że to daremny talent. Nauczyciel pocieszył uczennicę i zganił uczniów mówiąc że nie mają racji, bo każdy dar jest cenny. Nauczyciel który ich uczył był pegazem o wytrwałym sercu. Nazywał się Pan Hover Wonder. Pamiętała że jego znaczkiem były 3 kolorowe chmury. A sierść miał ciemnogranatową a grzywę zieloną. Oczy zaś żółte. Młodzieńcze lata Jako młoda pracowała w rozpędzaniu chmur. Jej idolką była Rainbow Dash z którą nie nie chciała pracować ze względu na sławę. Przestała być jej idolką a stała się nie zainteresowaniem. Kiedy rodzice wysłali ją do wyższej szkoły latania, nie wahała się z decyzją. W szkole wyćwiczyła swoje umiejętności, a strach przed upadkiem zwalczyła. Jak powróciła postanowiła pracować przy rozpędzaniu chmur. Dorosłe lata Jak dorosła z rozpędu, jej umiejętności jeszcze bardziej się zwiększyły. Zaproponowano jej pracę w fabryce pogody na stanowisko twórca chmur. Zaczęła pracować w fabryce pogody na tym właśnie stanowisku.. I do dziś pracuje. Relacje z rodziną Z Bratem Cutie Arty świetnie współpracuje. Z siostrą Poppy White kiedyś relacje były lepsze niż teraz. Pokłóciły się o modę i teraz się nie widują. Gdyby ktoś chciałby jej pomóc odbudować, byłaby wdzięczna za pomoc. Z rodzicami czyli Happy Life i Blue Pony zawsze miała lepsze relacje. Byli jej przyjaciółmi na dobre i na złe. Relacje z innymi kucykami. Znajomi Hope Light Jej znajomą i przyjaciółką została Hope Light. Zawsze ją podziwiała za jej szczerość i odwagę w sercu. Spotykają się w piątki na wspólnym locie przez Cloudsdale. Przyjaciele * Przyjaciółka Hope Light Posiadane Zwierzęta Aplo i Tuti (dwie papużki nierozłączki) Ciekawostki *Rozpędza chmury i wie jak zrobić burzę. *Potrafi stworzyć chmurę. *Nauczyła się powietrznego tańca. Umiejętności *Latanie *Tworzenie burzy i błyskawic *Produkowanie tęczy *Tworzenie chmur *Śpiew *Taniec *Muzyka Zainteresowanie *Magia *Śpiew *Taniec *Muzyka *Przyroda *Zjawiska Cytaty "I znów do pracy." "No i teraz mi nie wywiniesz chmuro! Tam Tam już cie mam!" "Czemu ja zawsze muszę po kimś sprzątać? !" Przypisy Pomysł z gry Happy pets i My Little Pony;D '''Magic Flight — (z ang. magiczny lot) Dawny mały źrebak a obecnie dorosły jednorożec w wieku dorosłym. Syn Magic Depths i Swift Flight. Posiada niezwykły znaczek błyskawicę unoszącą się wśród magii. Uczeń szkoły Celestii i Luny. Jego dziadkowie byli z pochodzenia królewskiej rodziny, oczywiście ze strony ojca. Z strony matki niestety dziedzictwa nie miał. I z tond był tzw księciem. Został najmłodszym uczniem w Canterlocie. Jego marzeniem jest się stać alikornem, lecz wie że to możliwe, bo w nim nie ma nic wyjątkowego, oprócz że odkrył talent magii. Planuje jak będzie dorosły, stać się alikornem, który rządzi sprawiedliwie krainą po wsze czasy. Dorośli biorą to za doskonały dowcip i za niezłego aparata, ale on im pokażę! Będąc dorosłym porzucił marzenie dla swojej ukochanej White Magic. Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Posiada barwę ciemno szarawej i żółtej grzywy wraz z ogonem. Jego grzywa i ogon jest w elegancki sposób uczesana. Barwę ciemno szarawą otrzymał od ojca, który posiada grzywę ciemno szarawą z jasnym odcieniem zieleni. Żółty odcień otrzymał od matki która posiada 2 barwy grzywy żółć i popielaty. Oczy Jego oczy czerwone przypominają jak toń żywego i i niszczycielskiego ognia. Otrzymał je od ojca. Matka jego posiada oczy w barwie zieleni. Umaszczenie Jest dwubarwnym jednorożcem. Tzn wpleciony turkus złączony z ciemnym niebieskim. Znaczek Posiada znaczek błyskawicę unoszącą się wśród magii. Otrzymał go kiedy zdawał test by przejść do następnej klasy. Osobowość Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalnym jednorożcem wobec przyjaciół i rodziny. Kiedyś jego przyjaciela popchnął niechcący bądź chcący jakiś jednorożec. Podbiegł niczym muszkieter i powiedział ,, A przepraszam to nie łaska? '' Potem podbiegła matka przepraszając za zachowanie syna, co jednorożec przyjął i burknął,, szczeniak niewychowany''. Spryt Jest bardzo sprytny jeśli chodzi o rozróżnianie dobra i zła. Interesuje go strona dobra a czasami kusi go ta strona zła. Inteligencja Jest inteligentny jak na swój wiek. W sprawdzianie otrzymał najwyższą ocenę a praktycznie pokazał co potrafi zrobić. Wiara w Siebie Wierzy w siebie. Nie wierzy w brak wiary.Uważa że nie ma takiego czegoś jak brak wiary. Lekkomyślność Bywa lekkomyślny jeśli chodzi o przedmioty. Kiedyś bawił się piłką i o nie mało by zrobił krzywdę, gdyby nie asekuracja zdenerwowanego ojca. Potem mu się oberwało. Odwaga Jest odważny jak wyżej wspomniano wobec rodziny i przyjaciół. Agresywność Jest agresywny i nauczyciele próbują zmienić go.Ale niestety nie potrafią, taki charakter. A on oczywiście cieszy się z tego. Bunt Często jak mu się coś nie podoba buntuje się. Jego bunt jest długi i nieprzerwany. Uważa że to on ma rację a reszta są głupimi kucykami. Cierpliwość Rozsądek Tolerancja Historia Urodził się w Canterlocie jako 5 dziecię swoich rodziców. Jest najmłodszy od pozostałego rodzeństwa. W przedszkolu polubił ją White Magic . Razem dorastali przedszkole. Później szkołę w Canterlocie. Kiedy dostał się do szkoły Celestii zapragnął by ona też dostała się. Z buntem napisał do Księżniczki Celestii która wyjaśniła że niestety nie może. White Magic wyjaśniła mu żeby się nie przejmował. Żeby dalej się uczył. Pokochał ją w całości a jest takim małym źrebakiem. Rodzice wiedzą o jego miłości, ale uważają że są za mali by być razem. Mijały lata a Magic dorastał wraz z White aż zostali pełnoletni. Magic skończył szkołę Celestii a White poszła na wyższe studia. Gdy je ukończyła została nauczycielką. Uczyła dzieci jak należy prawidłowo wychowywać zwierzaki z pomocą magii. a on znalazł pracę jako budowniczy barier. Początki w pracy były trudne ale z rok na rok ulepszał magię. Pewnego dnia przyszedł do jej domu. Klęknął przed nią i zapytał czy wyjdzie za niego. Zszokowana rzekła ,, Tak '' Rodzice ucieszyli się na wieści od córki.'' Ślub Po kilkunastu latach został oficjalnie ogłoszony ślub. Została zaproszona rodzina jak i przyjaciele. Ksiądz ich zapytał, a oni patrząc na siebie odpowiedzieli razem tak'' Obsypano ich płatkami róż i wsiedli do powozu który zawiózł ich do nowego wykupionego przez obu rodziców domu.'' Praca i obowiązki Minęło parę lat jak razem żyją. Każdego dnia razem po śniadaniu wychodzą do pracy. Ona do najbliższej szkoły, a on pędzi do firmy która projektuje bariery ochronne w obecności strażników i dowódcy strażników. Każdego dnia i obowiązki, aż pewnego dnia zasłużyli na urlop. Wreszcie chwila do siebie po wieloletniej pracy. Postanowili że będą mieć dzieci. Mają warunki aby mogli je utrzymywać. Pewnej nocy ich ciała połączyły się w jedność by dać nowe życie. Pierwsze Dzieci Minęło sporo miesięcy i nadszedł czas White porodu. Kiedy urodziła 2 źrebaków był szczęśliwy. Magic stał dumny spoglądając na 2 małych jednorożców. Okazało się że to dziewczynka i chłopiec. Chłopcu nadali Silent Stream a dziewczynce Dawn Twilight. Dawn Twilight ID by Cleo.png Silent_Stream_Id_by_Cleopatera.png Upadki Jego upadki są wtedy kiedy coś zrobi złego, czyli jego bunty, pyskowanie, przeszkodzenie, nabałaganione i szczere wypowiedzi. Zawsze jest karany za to że mówi szczerze co myśli. Często ma dość tego i chce odejść od rodziców. Ale nie odejdzie bo za bardzo ich kocha. Jego rodzice urządzili mu urodziny. przyszły wszystkie jednorożce z rodziny i paru gości dotarło. Zauważył jednorożca który kradnie, podbiegł i w zamieszaniu utknął w stole i przewrócił go. A Tort spadł na rodziców. Złodziej tłumaczył się że nie ukradł, a wdział że coś bierze, po czym uciekł. Ukarano go szlabanem.W odwecie zemścił się i jak przyszedł ten złodziej posklejał klejem miejsce i rzecz. Kiedy wziął chodził dziwacznie utykając łapą. Rodzice wezwali strażników a mały dostał nagrodę w postaci misia. Z latami zmądrzał i przestał upadać. Wręcz przeciwnie zaczął innych uczyć by nie upadali aby walczyli o swoje. Ciekawostki *Był najmłodszym uczniem Celestii. *Bardzo kocha White Magic. *Nie znosi niesprawiedliwości. *Nie lubi pegazów. *Uwielbia magię Przypisy *Pomysł mi wpadł do głowy. *Pomyślałam głównie by stworzyć więcej źrebaków bo widzę że jest brak, za mało. Zainteresowania *Magia *Ochrona *Walka Marzenie Jego marzeniem jest stać się alikornem, lecz wie że to niemożliwe, bo w nim nie ma nic wyjątkowego, oprócz że odkrył talent magii.Planuje jak będzie dorosły, stać się alikornem, który rządzi sprawiedliwie krainą po wsze czasy. Marzenie porzucił dla swojej dziewczyny. Relacje Rodzina *Z mamą i tatą ma dobre stosunki, choć wprawdzie denerwuje go to że ciągle go każą. *Z rodzeństwem też się dogaduje o ile mu nie przeszkodzą. Posiada jeszcze jednego brata i 1 siostrę. *Brat ma na imię Fruitful Heavens a siostra Power Time i obydwoje nie odkryli swoich znaczków. Relacje Krewni *Nie zna swoich krewnych, ponieważ rodzina nie utrzymuje z nimi kontaktu. Relacje Przyjaciele *Przyjaciółką jest White Magic . Za bardzo ją lubi i czuje do niej coś co jest miłością. thumb|left Wrogowie Nie cierpi tego jednorożca z którym się spotkał. I swoich kolegów. Nieznajomi Każdego nazywa nieznajomym. Bo go nie zna. Gdyby się znało wszystkie kucyki nie byłoby nazwy nieznajomy. Logik Galeria Aktualny Wygląd thumb|left Dodatkowe Informacje Magic Flight posiada niezwykłą grzywę. Dzieląc desing z ojcem. Maść dzieli z matką i ojcem. Jego ulubiony kolor to zielony. Ulubiony posiłek -owies. Ulubiony napój -woda mineralna. Ulubiona zabawka -pluszowy pegaz. Multicolored Star (z angielskiego. Wielobarwna Gwiazda')''- Jednorożec właściciel 10 restauracji ,, Stokrotka'' Pod Wybujałym osłem'', Wykwitna Noc'', ,,Magiczna Noc'', Słoneczny Dzień'' Spod Ponyville'' Spod Canterlotu'', ,,Spod Manehatan'' ,,Słodka Appleloosa'' w Canterlocie. Matka 3 córek i 3 synów. Żona Star Sunshine. Córka Starlight i Blue Sky. Wnuczka Light Trust i Seven Stars. Wnóczka Shadow Shine Sun Cake.'' ''Ogólnie'' Wymyśliłam sobie tego kucyka z myślą, że będzie lepszy od moich wymyślonych kucyków.''Jednorożec właściciel 10 restauracji ,, Stokrotka Pod Wybujałym osłem'', Wykwitna Noc'', ,,Magiczna Noc'', Słoneczny Dzień'' Spod Ponyville'' Spod Canterlotu'', ,,Spod Manehatan'' ,,Słodka Appleloosa'' w Canterlocie. Matka 3 córek i 3 synów. Żona Star Sunshine. Córka Starlight i Blue Sky. Wnóczka Light Trust i Seven Stars. Wnóczka Shadow Shine Sun Cake. '' ''Wygląd'' Sierść Multi ma kolor turkusowy odziedziczony po ojcu. Jest pół długa i pół krótka. Czasami bywa, że przez złość przemieni się i wtedy nie wygląda aż tak superowo. Sierść ma zieloną, ''Grzywa i Ogon'' Grzywę i ogon odziedziczyła po matce. Jest ciemnoniebiesko- czerwona. Po przemianie grzywę ma w barwie fioletu i ciemnego czerwonego. ''Umaszczenie'' Multi ma umaszczenie turkusowe odziedziczone po ojcu. ''Kopyta'' Kopyta ma złote. Dziedzicząc geny po matce. Jej prapra babka posiadała złote kopyta. ''Oczy'' Oczy są w kolorze czystego rożu, lekko zmieszanego z fioletowym. Oczy żółte po przemianie, Oczy prawdopodobnie te które posiada bez przemiany. Jej dziadek posiadał tą umiejętność. ''Ozdoby Często nosi bransoletki w kolorach: zielony, żółty, złoty, czerwony, granatowy i fioletowy. ''Dodatki Uwielbia swój zimowy plaszcz i pietnaście sukń w różnych kolorach. ''Znaczek'' Jej znaczkiem jest 13 gwiazd.Po przemianie ten sam. ''Historia Znaczka'' Zdobycie Znaczka Znaczek zdobyła będząc małym jednorożcem. Rodzice, którzy mają inne zawody, chcieli by była lekarką. Jej zawód się nie podobał. Kręciły jej restauracje i kierownictwo. Pewnego dnia zaproszono jej rodzinę do słynnej restauracji ,,Stokrotka'' Kiedy podano im posiłek mała wybuchnela z oburzeniem, że źle, umiejscowili posiłek. wtedy pojawił się jej znaczek.'' ''Osobowość'' Wybuchowa Kiedy była mała często wybuchała. Jej złość często niespodziewanie ukazywała się. Dorastając miała ciężkie dzieciństwo, bo nikt nie umiał z nią wytrzymać. Kiedy dorosnęla i przejęła firmę złość wyładowała na pracownikach. ''Odpowiedzialna'' Jest bardzo odpowiedzialna za coś co się podejmie ( w tym przypadku firmy. Kiedy jej zaporponowano do dołączenie na misję poszła w ślady. ''Elokwetna'' Uwielbia być elokwetna. Co to znaczy? Mądrze się wypowiada w dyskusjach. Chwali swój talent. ''Obiektywna'' Patrzy obiektywnie na świat tzn pozytywnie. ''Szczera'' Jest szczera aż do bólu. ''Tchórzliwa'' Czasami bywa tchórzliwa i ucieka do prostych sposobów. ''Pogardliwa'' Gardzi przemocą, głupotą, bezsensownoscią, i wtrącającymi się we wszystko kucykami. ''Przywódcza'' Uwielbia swoją cechę jako przywódca. Ten który rządzi i pilnuje. Dziedziczy ją po pradziadku który był Generałem Canterlotu. ''Lojalna i Wierna'' Jest lojalna wobec swojej rodziny i rodziny królewskiej tzn księżniczek. ''Łakomczuch'' Okropnie lubi ciasta i przez tą cechę wyjadła najlepsze ciasta. Co roku jej rodzice kupowali na urodziny tort z jej imieniem lub podobizną. Cukiernik był tak perfekcyjny w calości ale zapomniał ojej znaczku co wypomniała. Cukiernik powiedział: . Wtedy jej usta zamknęly się i przestała tak widziwiać. ''Historia Canterlot Jako mały źrebak urodziła się w szlachetnym Canterlocie.Matka która z zawodu była projektantką mody, uczyła córkę swojego zawodu, którey nawet nieźle jej szedł. Ojciec który był jubilerem próbował przekazać coś od siebie , i to co pozostało to wiedza. Praktyka nie wychodziła.Rodzicebyli wyzszej elicie. Co roku zapraszano ich na Grand Galop i na pokaz mody. W tym roku otrzymali zaproszenie do restauracji. Kiedy podano im posiłek, mała wybuchnęła z oburzeniem że jest źle podane. Pokazała przez magię poprawiając estetykę. Kierownik po przeporsinach pochwalił Multicolored za zwrócenie uwagi i pojawił się jej znaczek. Rodzice wiedzieli co jest przeznaczeniem córki. Po ukończeniu szkolnictwa wysłano ja na studia prowadzenia firmy izarządzania. Pilnie się uczyła. Jej znajoma Dipsy Pipsy przekazała swoja restaurację którą nie umiała się poradzić. Od razu szły układy i z malego źrebaka stała się dorosła klacz zarządzająca firmami w Canterlocie. ( ,,'Spod Canterlotu'' i ,,Słoneczny Dzień )Po prowadzeniu w rankingu wyruszyła w nieznane. Cloudsdale W Cloudsdale poznała wiele dziwnych inormalnych pegazów. Jedynie nie znosi Hope Light którą unika za głupotę.Przez pomaganie w restauracji w Cloudsdale otrzymała w spadku od właścicieli. Niektorzy potym jak sobie już nie radzili.Otrzymała restauracje: ,,' Wykwitna Noc''- ( umarł rok później wlaściciel, a firma by splajtowała a znając ją dosyć długo, powierzyli jej zadanie. Dzięki temu że otrzymała poddźwigla restauracje i do dziś jest znaną restauracją.,,'Magiczna Noc''-''' Otrzymała ją jak wlaściciel Pan Smith Win nie radził z majątkiem i przegrał zakład.Po podźwignięciu restauracji wyruszyła do Manehatan. Manehatan Wyruszyła do Manehatan wczesnym rankiem. Las Everfree Applelosa Ponyville ''Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi ''Wrogowie'' ''Obcy'' ''Zainteresowania'' *Magia *Zjawiska *Umiejętności *Muzyka *Przyroda *Fauna *Historia *Pasje ''Umiejętności'' *Magia Dobra i Magia zła *Przewidywanie *Prowadzenie firmy * ''Pasja'' *Muzyka. Posiadane Zwierzęta Posiała żólwia o imieniu Toto Niespodzanka ''Rośliny'' Miała lilię ale po przemianie w zlą zwiędły. ''Rzeczy'' Misje Misja odnalezienia gościa Przeznaczenie Cytaty Na jednym kopycie i to już ! Tak drogi zaraz przyniosę. Co dzieci? Przysłowia ,, Raz kopnij kopytem w głaz, to zobaczysz co w kopyto wlazł Myśli ,,Szczerość bywa tak prawdziwa że czasami uratuje kucyka Przypisy *Postać wymyślona. Ciekawostki *Imię wymyśliłam Inne Galeria thumb|left '' ' White Magic (biała magia) Dorosły Jednorożec, Dawny źrebak zamieszkujący Canterlot wraz z Magic Flight. Przyjaciółka Magic Flighta i jego najukochańsza jedyna wierna żona.. Córka Magic Tragic i White Yellow Rose. Posiada 2 siostry i 4 braci. Siostry: Xerrana Werana , Cleo Boleo Brat -Butter Shly, Power Magic, Destruction Direction i Lovely Morning. Po latach została nauczycielką sztuki magii nad opieką pupilków. Krewni: Magic Trise, White Eyel, Moon Sun, Flower Love, i Buterfly Nature. Wygląd Sierść Posiada białą błyszczącą krótką sierść po ojcu. Oczy Posiada różowe oczy po ojcu. Jej matka ma oczy Grzywa i Ogon Złocisto fioletowa grzywa i ogon. Złocistą grzywę ma po matce, fiolet po ojcu. Ozdoby Fioletowa i Granatowa kokardka. Osobowość Łagodność Jest łagodną klaczką. W magii posługuję się na etapie początkującego. Cierpliwość Jest cierpliwa wobec kucyków jak i swojej magii. Opanowanie Jest opanowana nawet gdy coś sknoci, przyzna się i z spokojem wyjaśni. Łakomstwo Uwielbia ciasto jak każdy. Nerwowość Jest nerwowa i łatwo można ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. Historia Canterlot Urodziła się w Canterlocie. Rodzice byli pewni że nauczy się elitarnych zachowań i pozostanie duszą towarzystwa. Jenak córka poszła w inną stronę. Woli zwierzęta niż kucyki. Przy nich czuje się bezpieczna. Wyjątkiem jest jej chłopak i rodzice. Kiedy jej chłopak poszedł do szkoły Celestii, a ona pozostała pod nauką Canterlockiej szkoły zazdrościła ale po czasie żałowała i życzyła mu szczęścia. Celestia nie chciała ją wziąć i nie wiedziała dlaczego. Spotykają się w soboty i niedzielę. Razem spacerują, czarują i poznają świat. Gdy Magic denerwuje się ona go magią unosi aż się uspokoi. Dorastanie Mijały lata a Magic dorastał wraz z White aż zostali pełnoletni. Magic skończył szkołę Celestii a White poszła na wyższe studia. Gdy je ukończyła została nauczycielką. Uczyła dzieci jak należy prawidłowo wychowywać zwierzaki z pomocą magii.Pewnego dnia Magic który znalazł pracę jako budowniczy barier przyszedł do jej domu. Klęknął przed nią i zapytał czy wyjdzie za niego. Zszokowana rzekła ,, Tak '' Rodzice ucieszyli się na wieści od córki.'' Ślub Po kilkunastu latach został oficjalnie ogłoszony ślub. Została zaproszona rodzina jak i przyjaciele. Ksiądz ich zapytał, a oni patrząc na siebie odpowiedzieli razem tak'' Obsypano ich płatkami róż i wsiedli do powozu który zawiózł ich do nowego wykupionego przez obu rodziców domu.'' Praca i obowiązki Minęło parę lat jak razem żyją. Każdego dnia razem po śniadaniu wychodzą do pracy. Ona do najbliższej szkoły on pędzi do firmy która projektuje bariery ochronne w obecności strażników i dowódcy strażników. Każdego dnia i obowiązki, aż pewnego dnia zasłużyli na urlop. Wreszcie chwila do siebie. Postanowili. że będą mieć dzieci. Mają warunki i mogą je utrzymywać. Pewnej nocy ich ciała połączyły się w jedność by dać nowe życie. Pierwsze Dzieci Minęło sporo miesięcy i nadszedł czas porodu. Kiedy urodziła 2 źrebaków była w ogromnym szoku. Lekarze jej nie powiedzieli że 2 a będzie miała jedno dziecko. Czyżby pomyłka? W każdym razie ucieszyła się bo pragnęła dzieci jak i Magic który stał dumny spoglądając na 2 małych jednorożców. Okazało się że to dziewczynka i chłopiec. Chłopcu nadali Silent Stream, a dziewczynce Dawn Twilight. Silent Stream by Cleopatera.png Dawn Twilight by Cleo.png|mała Zainteresowanie Magia Magię umiała od urodzenia unosząc zabawki. Kiedy podrosła magia wybuchła i pokazała rodzicom jak unosi przedmioty. Zwierzęta Jej pierwszym zwierzakiem którego straciła potrąconego był psiak. Uroczy psiak Smaczek. Miał czerwoną łatkę na pośladku i gdy umarł pojawił się jej psi znaczek. Różnowa psia łapka. Umiejętności Magia Jak wyżej wspomniano obsługuje się początkową magią. Potrafi: *Unosić przedmioty. *Pisać na pergaminie. *Unosić żywe istoty. *Otwierać i Zamykać. *Sprzątać. *Potrafi transportować przedmioty *Gotować ( zrobi jajecznice) *Otworzyć kwiat. *Potrafi sadzić. *Potrafi z ziarenka spowodować do wyrośnięcie rośliny. Zdolności Magia Poziom I Znane zaklęcia na poziomie I Opieka nad Zwierzętami Poziom I Poziom II Marzenie Pragnie stać się najlepszym kucykiem. Nie chcę być alikornem. Uważa że nie jest godna. Za to jej przyjaciel pragnie nim zostać. Posiadane zwierzaki #Smaczek #Wygląd (Białawy psiak z czerwoną łatką na uchu i pośladku. Oczy zielone) #Osobowość (łagodność, Wierność, lojalność, tchórzostwo) Relacje Rodzina Córka Magic Tragic i White Yellow Rose. Bardzo kocha swoich rodziców. Brat Michael umarł gdy miał parę miesięcy. Udusił się we śnie. Relacje Krewni Nie zna nikogo z krewnych prawdopodobnie bo rodzice nie utrzymują kontakt. Relacje Przyjaciele Jego przyjacielem jest Magic Flight. Prawdziwy przyjaciel i książę z bajki. Ciekawostki *Była najmłodszą uczennicą. *Obydwoje kochają się a tak dużo o sobie wiedzą. *Dorosła i odkryła tajemnicę czym jest partnerstwo. Przypisy *Nowość Galeria White Magic.png 640px-Magic_Flight_i_White_Magic_by_Cleopatera.png Dorosły True Heaven (Prawdziwe Niebo) — jednorożec zamieszkujący Ponyville. Porzucił przyjaciół którzy gnębili inne kucyki i obrażali nie patrząc na siebie patrząc na to że nie są szlacheckie, królewskie i nie mają nic z elity. Natychmiast przyłączył się do ziemskich kucyków i zamieszkał w Ponyville. Pracuje w sklepie sprzedając pióra i atramenty. Znany też z działalności pomagania potrzebującym Często śpiewa ,,Mija zima'' Uwielbia ta piosenkę i dołącza wspólnie do odśnieżania w Ponyville. Artykuł Wzorowany.'' Wygląd 'Umaszczenie:' True Heaven jest Kremowym jednorożcem pochodzącym z Canterlotu. Kremowy odcień otrzymał od matki swojej. Za to rodzeństwo które posiada zupełnie w inaczej sposób umaszczenie. 'Oczy' Posiada pomarańczowe oczy. Barwę oczu otrzymał od ojca. Jego oczy mają symbolizować jego głębię duszy. 'Grzywa' Grzywę ma złotą i połyskującą w świetle księżyca i nocy. Spowodowane czarami.. Otrzymał tą barwę od ojca. Czarami sam spowodował, znajdując odpowiednie zaklęcie. 'Ubranie' Zazwyczaj ubiera zamówiony strój pasujący na niego. Czasami nosi garnitur jak mu się spodoba. Nie lubi jednak zakładać ubrania które mu się wciśnie( tzn da). 'Ozdoby' Nosi Amulet w symbolu czerwonego smoka symbolizującego potęgę.Czasami też możemy go zobaczyć z kluczem na szyji. 'Dodatki' Nosi często coś jak amulet na szyi zrobiony na zamówienie. Amulet któremu się przyjrzymy symbolizuje jego magię.Czasami nosi zegarek. 'Znaczek' Przedstawia nie wagę a raczej kopyto dotykając drugie kopyto na znak jedności. Znak jedności między niezgodą. Charakter Dobre Wady Cierpliwość Jest cierpliwy względem wszystkiego czy kucyków czy innych stworzeń Hojność Jest hojny. Z chęcią odda grosz lub rzecz dla kogoś kto potrzebuje. Uczciwość Jest uczciwy. Potrafi wywiązywać się z każdej drobnostki Lojalność Jest lojalny wobec rodziny i przyjaciół. Wierność Jest wierny wobec tych którym okaże serce. Opiekuńczość Jest opiekuńczy. Pracowitość Jest pracowity w pracy i życiu. Żartowniś Jak go spotkasz nie zdziw się, że cię powita żartem. Uwielbia żartować. Złe Wady Wredny Jeśli spowodujesz u niego przekroczenie barierki będzie wredny. Nie radzę próbować. Szczery Jest zbyt za szczery dla wszystkich i często to odpycha. Sarkazm Potrafi być sarkastyczny to znaczy powie ci coś co brzmi kpiną lub pogardą jeśli skrzywdzisz go i bliskich. Neutralny Bywa neutralny tylko wtedy kiedy nic się ciekawego nie dzieje. Leniwy Jest leniwy szczególnie po robocie. Wtedy najczęściej go spotkasz w parku lezącego na ławce. Materialista Jest materialistą lubi coś za coś. Nerwowy Jest nerwowy jeśli spowoduje się u niego tę cechę. Historia Canterlot Urodził się w Canterlocie jako 2 potomstwo państwa Heavens. Jego Brat Crazy Drunk jest najstarszy od niego względem paru lat. Rodzice wychowywali syna w elicie i twierdzili że to rodzinna tradycja. Zaprzyjaźnił się jako źrebak bogatych jednorożców z innymi też bogatymi. Wmawiali mu że kucyki z Ponyville i Cloudsdale nie są wart uwagi.Jako młodzieniec skończył szkołę i wyższe studia u księżniczki Celestii. Na jego oczach jednorożce (będąc już dorosły) wykpili pegazkę której imienia nie znał. Obronił ją a ona podziękowała i odleciała. Za obronę pokazał mu się znaczek. I zrozumiał że jego celem jest obrona, wspieranie i pomaganie potrzebującym. Postanowił zamieszkać w Cloudsdale. Po latach wyprowadził się z Canterlotu. Cloudsdale Do Cloudsdale niestety musiał polecieć za pomocą magii i zaklęć chodzenia po chmurach. W Cloudsdale życie wiodło się bardzo powoli. Poznawał biedne kucyki i z wyższych sfer. Bronił słabszych, niepełnosprawnych i prześladowanych. Znienawidzony przez kucyki z Cloudsdale z wyższych sfer, uciekł ratując się i pożegnany przez biedne kucyki pegazy.. Appleloosa Kiedy dotarł do Applelosa uznali go mieszkańcy za brata. Dbali o niego a on dbał także o nich. Żyjąc wśród nich poznawał tradycje rodzinne przywitanie i kult. Wiedząc że pustkowie nie jest jego życiową pasją odszedł szukając dalszego szczęścia. Ponyville Dotarłszy do Ponyville i poznawszy po roku mieszkańców zakochał się w Ponyville. Mieszkańcy go zaakceptowali jakim jest. Znalazł pracę jako sprzedawca piór. I postanowił w swoim zawodzie pracować. Poznając problemy ziemskich kucyków, nareszcie mógł pomóc biednym kucykom, osieroconym i chorym. Ponyville zapamiętało go dobrze i pamięta o nim. Nie chwali się nikomu kim jest. Woli trzymać to w głęboko w sercu. Wie że jeśli umrze coś zostawi światu, jakby świadectwo kim był. Świadectwo dobrego jednorożca z Canterlotu. Relacje Rodzinne Z rodziną nie miał problemu się skomunikować. Czasami bywały rodzinne sprzeczki, obrazy, ale zawsze się godził. Wymienię podstawowe relacje miedzy poszczególnymi osobnikami.: 'Beautifull Mirror' Była i jest jego natchnioną matką. Dzięki niej odkrył swoją magię. Jego matka miała znaczek 7 niebiesko-lazurowych diamentów. Była kremowo brązowa w umaszczeniu a grzywę miała fioletowo- żółtą . Oczy zaś zielone. Ale gdy umarła gdy skończył szkolnictwo, zajał się nim ojciec jak towarzysz otchłani. 'Treasure World' Jego ojciec był prawdziwym przyjacielem i towarzyszem rodzinnym. Zaraz po śmierci matki zajął się nim, choć praca jego zmniejszała więcej czasu z synem, posyłał opiekunkę na czas jego nieobecności. Pracował nad wyszukiwaniem tajemniczych artefaktów. Jego znaczkiem jaki zapamiętał był Artefakt złotego smoka. Jego umaszczenie zapamiętał Czerwony z czarną grzywą, brązowym ogonem i pomarańczowymi oczami. Zginął zakopany żywcem gdy osiągnął dorosłość. Został pochowany jak matka w Canterlocie. 'Crazy Drunk' Jego brat za dzieciństwa był przyjacielem. Ale gdy stracił matkę i ojca mógł się wsiąść w garść. Nie zrobił tego i opuścił go biegnąc w nieznaną dal. Nie wiadomo co z nim się dzieje.Pamięta jego znaczek. Złoty kielich pełen niebieskiego trunku unoszący się przez magię. Jego brat odziedziczył umaszczenie ojca, oczy matki i grzywę matki.Jego zawodem było robienie koktajli i drinków. Relacje Znajomych 'Hope Light ' Poznał nad jeziorem Hope Light i zakolegował się. thumb|left 'Wink Crazy' Wink Crazy poznał w szpitalu przy opatrywaniu rogu. skaleczył się przez nieudane zaklęcie. Poznał ją jak wychodził i zdejmowali jej bandaże z skrzydeł. 'Sorpresa' Jego ulubiona sprzedawczyni sałat. Poznał ją gdy kupował u niej za 6 sztuk złota 3 dorodne sałaty. Uprzejmie usunęła niezbyt ładne liście i dodała w gratisie 2 marchewki.Postanowił do niej zagadać. Okazało się że jest od niej o 3 lata starszy bo zna jego brata. Była jego dawną dziewczyną dopóki nie zaginął. Co ciekawe nie posiada jeszcze znaczka. Relacje przyjaciół Ceni przyjaźń jak wielki skarb. Wie że bez przyjaciół to wieczna samotność. Relacje z wrogami Nie cierpi swoich wrogów z którymi się spotkał. Lista wrogów którzy nadepnęli na jego kopyto i najbliższych: *Skuba Zrzędliwy Ciekawostki *Nie był wzorowany na żadnego znanego wymyślonego kucyka OC. *Postać wymyślona. *Miał to być pegaz ale zmieniłam rasę. Przedmioty *Posiada Amulet. *Posiada garnitur. *Posiada płaszcz *Posiada łuk z strzałami. Nauczył się tego pewnego dnia od tajemniczego wędrowcy. Stał się najlepszym strzelcem. Zwierzęta *Miał kiedyś złotą rybkę Zjadacz (bo ciągle jadła) i nie dbał o czyszczenie zbiornika i mu zdechła. *Miał kota Kryka ale mu uciekł. *Miał wredne ptaszysko( srokę) która ukradła garść złotych monet za które go posądzono i wygnał. Przypisy *Natchnęło mnie na postać. *Tralala i taka postać wyszła. * Galeria thumb|left Happy Life '- (ang. Szczęśliwe Życie) Pegaz o szlacheckim charakterze. Popisuje się monarszymi cechami. Ceni rodzinę i przyjaciół oraz wyższe sfery. Córka Life True i Happy Year . Siostra: Blooming Flower , Stinging Thorn i Brata Beauty Of Nature. Matka Happy Pony , Poppy White i Cutie Arty . Żona Blue Pony . Ogólnie Pegaz o szlacheckim charakterze. Popisuje się mocnymi cechami. Ceni rodzinę i przyjaciół oraz wyższe sfery. Osobowość Postaci Szlacheckość Jest bardzo szlachecką i rozważną klaczą. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalna. Pycha Pyszni się tytułem akrobatki. Tchórzostwo Jest tchórzliwa i ceni tą cechę. Nie cierpi odwagi. Elokwencja Popisuję się przed wszystkimi. Rodzinność Jest bardzo rodzinna. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyską klaczą. Złośliwość Jest złośliwą klaczą i nie radzę jej denerwować. Wygląd Oczy Ma niebieskie oczy Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon ma w barwie jasno niebiesko- żółtą. Umaszczenie Posiada kremowo szare umaszczenie kucyka. Ozdoby Na kopytach nosi buty. Nosi kapelusz i bransoletki Ubrania Nosi czerwoną sukienkę o wyrafinowanym kroju. Uroczy Znaczek Jego znaczkiem jest kielich złoty. Historia Źrebieńce Lata Jako młody źrebak pegaz szkołę przeszła bardzo ostro. Na początku uczyli ją latania. Na dzień dobry spuszczają małego pegaza na dół, jeśli nie wzleci, ratują go pegazy znajdujące się na dole. Jej nauka poszła niezbyt dobrze. Zrobiła fikołek w powietrzu i wylądowała w chmurze. Nazywali ją fajtłapą. Rodzice wspierali i sami zaczęli uczyć. A kiedy pojęła naukę udowodniła tym którzy się z niej wyśmiewali. Wszyscy w klasie posiadali znaczki. Niektórzy od osobowości a niektórzy od talentu bądź daru. Ona nie posiadała. Znaczek dostała jak była nastolatkiem. Młodzieńcze Lata Będąc nastolatkiem zapragnęła znaczka. Uczyła się niszczenia chmur, rozpędzania, budzenia chmur deszczowych i nawet odwiedziła fabrykę pogody. Czytała w pewnej książce że można samemu stworzyć chmury i je ustawiać. Wybiegła z grupki i zapytała dorosłej klaczy pegazicy czy może spróbować. Chciała stworzyć złotą chmurę. Wlała do wody złoto i wlała to do urządzenia. Nad nimi zawisła złota chmurka. Podleciała i ukształtowała jej rozmiar i przesunęła pokazując wszystkim co zrobiła. Chmura ta zaczęła padać złotym deszczem, a gdy kopnęła przestała. I wtedy pojawił się jej znaczek i stanowisko w fabryce. Dorosłe Lata Jej znaczek to złota chmura. I ta złota chmura doprowadziła do dorosłości. Pracując w fabryce pogody doszły wieści o jej wyczynie. I poproszono by stworzyła tylko na imprezy i przedstawienia. Od dzisiaj tworzy takie chmury i zarabia na swoją rodzinę. Relacje z rodziną Z Bratem świetnie współpracuje. Z siostrami kiedyś relacje były gorsze niż teraz. są jak przyjaciółki. Z rodzicami zawsze miała lepsze relacje. Relacje z innymi kucykami. Znajomi Posiada Wiele znajomych o których nie chce mówić. Przyjaciele Jej przyjaciółmi jest ekipa z klasy i 2 sąsiadów. Posiadane Ozdoby Posiada bransoltkę w kształcie zwiniętego feniksa. Ciekawostki *Jako jedyna z klasy potrafiła sprawić złotą chmurę. *Uwielbia lizaki. *Lubi czekoladę. *Nie lubi zbyt za słodkich ciast. *Nie lubi natręctwa. *Nie lubi głupoty. *Uwielbia torty, ciasteczka i babeczki :3 *Nie lubi kawy. Psuje smak ciastu. *Lubi herbatę. *Lubi zachody i wschody słońca. *Nie lubi gdy ma przemoczone skrzydła. *Nie lubi porażek. *Lubi śmietanę i masło. Umiejętności *Latanie. *Sprawianie złotych chmur. *Malarstwo. *Taniec. *Śpiew. *Florystyka. Zainteresowanie *Muzyka i Sztuka Cytaty Tak, jasne! I ty to nazywasz lataniem? Nie tak ! Pamiętaj jak latasz to trzymaj sztywno skrzydła. Przypisy Pomysł wzięty z mion Happy and Life Galeria thumb|left Blue Pony ( ''z ang. "Niebieski kucyk") - syn Tony Pony i Blue Night. Ojciec Happy PonHappy Pony , Poppy White i Cutie Arty. Jest mężem Happy Life. Kucyk Ziemski który odkrył że magia latania jest w każdym, wystarczy ją odkryć i stał się pegazem. Obecnie pracuje w Cloudsdale przy starannym dobieraniu śniegu. Jest dumny z córek i syna. Ogólnie Kucyk Ziemski który odkrył że magia latania jest w każdym, wystarczy ją odkryć i stał się pegazem.Obecnie pracuje w Cloudsdale przy starannym dobieraniu śniegu. Jest dumny z córek i syna. Powstał na myśl by stworzyć odkrywcę! Osobowość Skromność Jest bardzo skromnym pegazem, dawniejszym kucykiem ziemskim. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalny. Ceni '''tylko rodzinę. Samotność Jest typem samotnika nie lubi towarzystwa. Oczywiście przy rodzinie jest zawsze, ale dla przyjaciół i innych staje się obcy. Odwaga Jest odważny i ceni swoją cechę. czasami też wybiera tchórzostwo. Przyjacielskość Jest bardzo przyjacielski i miły dla każdego Rodzinność Jest bardzo rodzinny. Stanowczość Jest stanowczym kucykiem. Dla niego słowo nie oznacza nie. Wredność Bywa czasami wredny jeśli jesteś natrętny. Wygląd Oczy Ma migdałowe oczy Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon ma w barwie ciemno -niebieski z fioletowym Umaszczenie Posiada niebieskie umaszczenie kucyka. Ozdoby Nosi Medalion przedstawiający kucyka stającego się w pegaza. Ubrania Nosi kapelusz i Uroczy Znaczek Jego znaczkiem jest 4 płatki śniegu w 4 kolorach ( niebieski, ciemnoniebieski, złoty i biały) Historia Dziecięce Lata Urodził się w Ponyville. Rodzice z zawodu byli sprzedawcami ( ojciec sprzedawał Gazety i takie duperele a matka spożywcze rzeczy) i chcieli by ich syn też tego się podjął. Ale jego nie interesowały zawody kucyków ziemskich a praca pegaza. Fascynowały go pegazy i ich talenty. Zaprzyjaźnił się z kilkoma. Twierdził że każdy potrafi latać a wystarczy to udowodnić jak stanie się młodzieńcem. Młodzieńcze Lata Zaproszono go do Cloudsdale na egzamin latania. Pierw na niego rzucono czar by mógł chodzić po chmurach. Rozpędził się jak to było możliwe i skoczył lecąc w dal aż zaczął spadać. Na dole czekały pegazy by malca schwytać. Gdy spadał wpadł na złotą chmurę, potem białą, ciemnoniebieską i niebieską i postanowił mieć skrzydła. Nagle wyrosły mu skrzydła i pojawił się znaczek. Dorosłe Lata Kiedy otrzymał znaczek napływały pytania jak tego uczynił. Powiedział ,, odrzekł i wtedy mu uwierzono. Zaczął pracować przy tworzeniu śniegu. I czasami odwiedza rodziców z rodziną. Rodzice byli dumni z syna. Udowodnił że marzenia się spełniają. Nie zawsze ale jeśli naprawdę to jest twoim celem stanie się. Wystarczy je odkryć. Relacje z rodziną Z synem Cutie Arty świetnie współpracuje. Nauczył go tworzenia śniegu. Z córkąPoppy White często rozmawia nt mody. Poppy White opowiada często ojcu o swoich występach. Z córką Happy Pony także świetnie rozmawia. Kocha swoją wspaniałą żonę Happy Life Relacje z innymi kucykami. Znajomi Posiada mało znajomych. Przyjaciele * Przyjaciółka Hope Light Posiadane Zwierzęta? Nie posiada Ciekawostki *Rozpędza chmury i wie jak zrobić burzę. *Potrafi stworzyć chmurę. *Nauczyła się powietrznego tańca. *Potrafi tworzyć płatki śniegu. *Wie, że tęcza nie jest do jedzenia Umiejętności *Latanie *Tworzenie burzy i błyskawic *Produkowanie tęczy *Tworzenie chmur *Tworzenie śniegu Zainteresowanie *Magia *Przyroda *Zjawiska *Cuda Natury Cytaty Pada śnieg, pada śnieg sypie sobie śnieżek a ja w pracy siedzę! Przypisy Pomysł. Galeria Blue Pony by Cleopatera.png Blue Pony IDby Cleopatera.png Poppy White (biały mak z angielskiego ). 'Młodsza Siostra Happy Pony i Średnio Starszego Cutie Arty. Córka Happy Life i Blue Pony. Pegaz o niezwykłym znaczku symbolizującym łagodność, spokój. Klejnot Piękna. Ogólnie Pegaz o niezwykłym znaczku symbolizującym łagodność, spokój. Klejnot Piękna. Charakter Szczerość Jest bardzo szczera i rozważna. Sentymentalność Jest bardzo lojalna. Pycha Pyszni się pięknem.. Odwaga Jest odważna i ceni swoją cechę. Nie cierpi tchórzostwa jak siostra Happy Pony. Wywyższanie się Wywyższa się że dotarła jako modelka w Canterlocie. Rodzinność Jest bardzo rodzinna. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyską klaczą. Pogarda Gardzi brudnymi i nieuczesanymi kucykami. Wygląd Oczy Ma Czerwone oczy. Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon ma w barwie Kremowo żółta Umaszczenie Kremowe umaszczenie kucyka. Ozdoby Na kopytach nosi buty. Nosi Medalion i bransoletki Ubrania Nosi Białą sukienkę modelki Uroczy Znaczek Jego znaczkiem jest biały mak. Historia Źrebieńce Lata Urodziła się w Cloudsdale. Rodzice chcieli by miała swoje przeznaczenie. Od dziecka interesowało ją towarzystwo i moda.W szkole wygrywała konkursy na miss piękności. Czekała na moment jak zostanie zaproszona na Casting ,,Piękność Cloudsdale '' Gdzie zapraszano młode pegazki i pokazywały modę. Bardzo jej zależało na wygranej i dlatego postanowiła spróbować szczęścia. Młodzieńcze Lata Kiedy stała się młodą pegazicą, dostała zaproszenia na udział w castingu. Pojechała do Rarity do Butiku Karuzela prosząc by zrobiła jej 2 suknie i kapelusz opisując jak mają wyglądać. Za sowitą zapłatą, następnego dnia otrzymała suknię. Wieczorem pojawiła się na występie krocząc dumnie i pokazując to co robi prawdziwa modelka. Wtem pojawił się jej znaczek a ona wygrała casting. Po skończonym Castingu ogiery pchały się do niej. Ona została zaproszona przez wybawiciela do pracy jako modelka w Canterlocie. A nim był słynny Beauty Fashion. Przyjęła propozycję pracy u niego. Dorosłe Lata Lata mijały piękności.Będąc modelką w Canterlocie zasłynęła z wdzięku i piękna. Pracuje jako modelka i projektant mody każąc jednorożcom uszyć suknie według wzorów. A ponieważ słynny Beauty Fashion ( jednorożec pochodzący z szlacheckiej rodziny, Sędzia Mody) był jej szefem zakochała się w nim. Po tajemnie jest jego kochanką, bo tak naprawdę on ma kucyka swojego, ale dodatkowa mu nie przeszkadza. Jego prawdziwą żoną jest Passion Art słynna piosenkarka której szykuje stroje. Gdyby dowiedziała się prawdy o ich romansidle prawdopodobnie straciłaby pracę a zyskałaby wroga. Relacje z rodziną Z Bratem Cutie Arty świetnie współpracuje. To jej prawdziwy BBF. Z siostrą Happy Pony kiedyś relacje były lepsze niż teraz. Pokłóciły się o modę i teraz się nie widują. Gdyby ktoś chciałby jej pomóc odbudować, byłaby wdzięczna za pomoc. Z rodzicami czyli Happy Life i Blue Pony zawsze miała lepsze relacje. Byli jej przyjaciółmi na dobre i na złe. Relacje z innymi kucykami. Znajomi Z widzenia - Hope Light Przyjaciele Jest nim Cutie Arty. Posiadane Przedmioty *Sukienka pod kolor sierści. *Sukienka Balowa *Sukienka Wieczorowa *Sukienka Modelki Ciekawostki *Występuje w modzie jako 4 piękna klacz. Umiejętności *Moda Zainteresowanie *Moda Cytaty Nie tak mocno bo ja pęknę i co potem?! Przypisy Nasunął mi się pomysł na modę. Galeria Poppy_WhiteID by Cleopatera.png|Poppy White Na_modzie Poppy White by Cleopatera.png|Poppy w piękniej sukni 'Passion Art-' ( ''Pasja Sztuki ''z ang.) Jednorożec. Żona Beauty Fasion. Ne posiada dzieci dlatego że ich nie planowała. Nieznani są rodzice bo wzmianka została skreślona, sama postać nie chce wyjawić imiona i kim byli. Kiedyś może wyjawi swe pochodzenie.Jest piosenkarką zespołu ,, ''PonySong' Jej marzeniem jest kontrakt z Ponytones aby dołączyli do jej zespołu. Wreszcie wyjawiła imiona swoich rodziców to Galeria Passion i Great work of the World w skrócie Great Work World. Posiada brata Gean Shake, który nie posiada znaczka. Osobowość Zalety Towarzyska Jest towarzyską duszą każdej elity i zespołu. Uwielbia przebywać w elicie i w zespole swoim jak i innych. Nie lubi samotności Inteligentna Jest bardzo inteligentną klaczką. Jak na swoją rasę( jednorożec) cecha ta jest dziedziczna po ojcu. Dowcipna Za często dowcipkuje z kucyków jak i sytuacji przez co dąży do kłopotów i bójek.. Szalona Bywa chwilami szalona wymyślając piosenki i rymy do nich.. Elegantka Jest typową elegantką. Dla niej włosy muszą być uczesane, piękne. Tak samo strój. Wszystko czyste i piękne. Po prostu musi być piękna. Wady Wredna jeśli wejdziesz w kopyta jej stanie się wredna i bezlitosna. Jest niczym żmija i jak skorpion. Złośliwa Gdy przebierze miarka bywa złośliwa. Tzn powie ci coś złośliwego lub uczyni. Zazdrosna Jest zazdrosna o Beauty Fasion. Poppy White często wkracza w nich co klacz denerwuje. Pyszna Dla niej zwykłe pegazy, kuce ziemne i jednorożce bez sławy - są nikim. Wygląd Oczy Posiada szafirowe oczy dziedzicząc je po ojcu. Kopyta Jej kopyta są fioletowe. Odziedziczyła je po dziadkach. Grzywa Grzywę jak i ogon zawierają 3 oddzielne kolory. Grzywę ma turkusową i zieloną. Odziedziczyła po matce. Z tym że jej matka zawiera 3 barwową grzywę. Ogon Ogon posiada czerwono żółty po ojcu.Jej ojciec także zawiera 3 barwy. Ostatnią barwa jest kolor wiśniowy. Znaczek Jej znaczek to 2 nutki wydobywające się z mikrofonu. Umaszczenie Jest pomarańczowym kucykiem. Odziedziczyła barwę po matce. Ubrania Nosi ubrania balowe typu suknia. Historia Jej Życia Canterlot Jak wiedzie urodziła się w Canterlocie. Rodzice którzy byli zwykłymi jednorożcami chcieli by córka była kimś w życiu. Będąc małym jednorożcem pragnęła czarować. Gdy skończyła szkołę zwyczajną a potem Celestii postanowiła zostać piosenkarką. Celestia mówiła jej że zna jej dar, ale żeby znaczek pokazał się, musi dać z siebie.Oczywiście jej dar nie wyjawił się jak była dzieckiem i młodzieniaszkiem, a dopiero jak była dorosła i odkryła swoje przeznaczenie. Przyszłość i kariera Jako dorosła znalazła parę osób które chciało z nią współpracować i sponsora. Zaczęła śpiewać i przynosić sławę. Pewnego dnia zaproszono ją na wywiad. Udzieliła go z niesmakiem. Wtedy pojawił się jej znaczek. Zrozumiała że to jej przeznaczenie. Zespół nazwała PonySong i do dziś koncertuje. Jej znane piosenki to ,,Sing Bird'' ,,Love the most beautiful word'', ,, Hit me spell'' ,, Spring is among us'' i ,, Fruit Salsa. Stała się znana w Canterlocie jak i poza. Rodzina i Przyjaciele Nieznamy rodziców, ale wiemy że jest żoną Beauty Fasion i jej prawie przyjaciółką jest Poppy White . Ale prawdopodobnie rodzice jej byli zwykłymi jednorożcami i przypuszczają fani że wstydzi się pochodzenia zwyczajnych jednorożców, zamiast cieszyć się kim jest.Fani niedawno dowiedzieli się o jej rodzicach w piśmie. Wyznała ich imiona ale nie wyznała pochodzenia. Sami fani dowiedzieli się o jej rodzicach . Nie mają żalu do niej. Rozumieją dlaczego nie chcę sie przyznawać. Zdanie Kucyki Ziemskie (dopiszę) Pegazy Hope Light Uważa ją trochę za nieogarniętą. Jest odpowiedzialnym strażnikiem i celebrytą misji. Lubi z nią rozmawiać, bo ją rozśmiesza jej pogląd na sprawy. Jednorożce Poppy White Najwspanialszy jednorożec na świecie. Pełna wdzięku i gracji. Jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem na zawsze. Alikorny (dopiszę) Umiejętności Magia Potrafi czarować na poziomie dorosłego jednorożca. Zna wszystkie dostępne czary. Śpiew Kocha śpiewać. Dla niej śpiew to przedstawienie swojej osoby. Latanie Za pomocą zaklęć potrafi latać. Obawy Objawia się paru rzeczy: *Kpin i wyśmiania *Zostanie najgorszą piosenkarką *Nie dostanie Oscara złotego jednorożca. Pragnienia *Marzy o Oscarze złotego jednorożca *Marzy o tytule słynnego jednorożca. Skróty Imion #Pasa #Pasia #Arta #Paona #Sonia #Pasona #Nuta #Melodia. Cytaty *Autograf? Proszę bardzo! *No to co gramy panowie? *To dzisiaj kończymy? *No to do dzieła *A ja nic nie widziałam *I zaś się popsuł bęben. Ech *Gdyby nie moje czary nic by z tego nie wyszło. *Tak pamiętam kochanie kolejna trasa to nędzne Ponyville *Czemu ja muszę odwiedzać nędzne miasta? *Wiem że powinnam być milsza * Zainteresowania *Historia Equestrii *Śpiew *Muzyka *Taniec *Przyroda *Badania *Choroby *Odkrycia genealogiczne *Świat niematerialny. *Magia. Przypisy Postać Wymyślona jak i piosenki. Galeria thumb|left Abala Tristeza (w języku portugalskim potrząsa Smutek lub Wstrząsy Smutku) — pegaz, który ciągle płacze z niewiadomych przyczyn. Imiona nadane przez cechę pegaza. Córka Abali OldYear i Ojca Twist Cutie. Siostra Gold Wind , Cutes Angela, Forever Life i Severus Year. Partnerka Melody Juice. Matka Choko Melody, Sweety Juice. Wnóczka :Cutie Month, Milk Suprise, Sunshine World, Windy,Blue.Krewna-Esmeralda Year, Twister Old. Ogólnie Klacz zamieszkująca Ponyvile. Nie pojawia się innym, bo siedzi w domu i płacze. Nie pokażę się ze względu ze swej nieśmiałości do obcych.Jednak gdy poznaje Hope zaczyna do innych kucyków wychodzić i staje się nieuznawana za nienormalną. Pracuje przy wywoływaniu wirów. Gdzie ją spotkacie? W Cloudsdale, w Canterlocie (rzadko) i w Ponyville (najczęściej) Mieszkała Cloudsdale ale przeprowadziła się i mieszka w Ponyville. Wygląd Sierść Abala Tristeza jest to biało kremowa klacz.Jest łaciata jak krowa. Łaciate umaszczenie otrzymała od swoich przodków, którymi były mustangi. Jeden był Mustangiem drugi pegazem i dlatego pochodzenie jej od mustangów i pegazów. Grzywa i Ogon Posiada niebiesko- granatową długą grzywę i krótki ogon. Niebieski odcień otrzymała od ojca a granat od matki. Oczy Posiada piękne różowe oczy odziedziczyła je po ojcu. Ozdoby * Posiada kupione w Ponyville pantofelki białe * Dostała Naszyjnik z jej znaczkiem od tajemniczej sklepikarki.Otrzymała gdy już miała znaczek. zapytała skąd jej znaczek na medalionu jak go wcześniej znalazła tajemnicza sprzedawczyni odrzekła że ją widziala i dlatego. * Kupiła bransoletki złote w Canterlocie. Po spełnionych zakupach wyruszyła do baru mlecznego ,,Gwiazda''.'' Suknia Dostała od matki suknię białą z czerwonymi różami, którą zakłada na bale lub ważne sprawy wieczorowe.. Często można ją spotkać jak siedzi w Reustauracji ,,Koniczyna'' oraz w barze mlecznym w Canterlocie ,,Gwiazda'' Znaczek Historia Dostała znaczek pewnego dnia. Gdy była młodym pegazem rodzice zaczęli ją uczyć latania. Pewnego dnia miała pokazać rodzicom co zapamiętała z lekcji. Tak rozszalała że wywołała ogromny wir który wciągnął jej rodziców. Próbowali uciec ale było za późno połamali skrzydła i wir ich sprowadził na kraniec Equestri w ciemną otchłań. Próbowali wzlecieć ale połamanymi skrzydłami nie wzleci się. Spadli na sam dół i zginęli. To wszystko widziała ona i jej rodzeństwo. Przez nieświadome sprowadzenie śmierci na rodziców znienawidziło ją rodzeństwo, kuzynostwo oraz dziadkowie.Wtedy pojawił się jej znaczek Wir z 3 kroplami łez.. W płaczu odleciała do Ponyville i ukrywała się, aż do poznania Hope Light. thumb|left|79px Charakter Beksa Abala w skrócie Aba ciągle o coś płacze. Jak deszcz pada, jak ktoś umiera. Nawet Pinkie Pie nie udałoby się jej pomóc. Jedynie pomogła jej Hope Light która potrafi okazać czasem odrobinę zrozumienia. Rozszyfrowała klacz traktując jak siostrę. Nieśmiałość Jest bardzo nieśmiała i strachliwa. Jak zobaczy ją ktoś lub coś, ucieka nie patrząc przed siebie. Kiedy jednak poznaje Hope , ta jednak powstrzymuje jej ucieczkę radami. Strachliwość Jest bardzo strachliwa na widok kucyków i na spotkanie z kucykami. Boi się powiedzieć prawdę co zrobiła bo jak twierdzi, złapią ją i umieszczą w więzieniu w Canterlocie. Neutralność Stała się neutralna poznając Hope i inne kucyki. Nie reaguje gdy komuś coś się dzieje złego. Udaje że patrzy gdzieś w dal, lub szuka kopytem czy czegoś nie straciła. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyska wtedy gdy ktoś jej psychikę odblolkuje. Wtedy chce z tą osobą wszędzie chodzić. Historia Narodziny Narodziła się w Cloudsdale w lecie. Rodzice zastanawiali się czemu płacze. W końcu po badaniach stwierdzono że z zdrowiem jest w porządku. Pojechano do psychologa który stwierdził że dostała urazu podczas narodzin. I powoli rosła otoczoną opieką rodziców. Dzieciństwo Dzieciństwo spędziła w domu z powodu nietolerancji na kucyka. Tzn nietolerowano jej charakteru strachliwości. Dzieciaki kucyki dokuczali jej goniąc i strasząc. Przez to rodzice ją uczyli i byli jej rówieśnikami. Dorastanie Dorastała wśród rodziców którzy uczyli ją latania. Rodzice umarli podczas nieszczęśliwego wypadku w którym brała udział ich córka. Na ich oczach dostała znaczek wywołując wir. Wir był tak silny że mimo prób ratowania rodziców nie uratowano. Roztrzaskali się. I od tego czasu mieszka w Ponyville. Dorosłość Dorosła się stała jak ją wybrano do przepędzenia wirów. Bez rodziców których nieświadomie zabiła. Znajomość 'Hope Light' Zna doskonale Hope Light. Poznali się w parku na ławce. Aba siedziała patrząc z lękiem w dal inasłuchując. Hope przybyła cicho krocząc i zauważyła ją siedzącą. Aba chciała już się schować gdy usłyszała od Hope - .Wtedy Aba się roześmiała poraz pierwszy w życiu i porozmawiała 'Tropical Cocktail De Fruits' Poznała ją w Ponyville na targu. Kupowała u niej tropikalne składniki. Okazalo się że obie lubią naturę i wiatr.Zdziwiła się że poznała ziemskiego ale nie przejęła się tym. Zainteresowanie Pogoda Przyroda Zwierzęta Lądowe Rośliny Muzyka Malarstwo Brak Zainteresowania Walki Książki Magia Pupilki Posiadane Zwierzaki w życiu. Kot Fiona Pies Bałagan Chomik Sznurek Papuga Kakadu Cukiereczek Zawód Jej zawodem i hobbym jest wywoływanie wiru.Potrafi odpędzać chmury jak każdy pegaz i łatać niebo na deszcz, ale gdy potrzebują by posprzątać przez wciągnięcie wiru wzywają Abę. Cytaty Piosenka Gdy poznała Hope Light jej psychika się zmieniła i zaczęla śpiewać znaną piosenkę prrzez kucyki śpiewaną. Dowiedziala się kto ją śpiewał ale nie chciała od tej osoby autografu. Galeria ''' ' 'Blueberry''' — matka Blue Hearta żona Catch Hearta . Jest wymyśloną ponysoną teściowej Hope Lighta . Córka Blue Wind i BerryFairy Cherry . Posiada jednego brata Sweet Strawberry umarł kiedy była dorosła a on młodzieńcem. Miał wypadek podczas pracy. Zginął wciągnięty przez maszynę która selekcjonowała owoce. Nie zapomni tej historii i krzyku rodziców. thumb 'Poznaliśmy rodzinę owocowej Blueberry.' Nie posiada rodzeństwa bo przed wcześniej zmarło kiedy była dorosła Jest bardzo wyjątkowym kucem ziemnym bo bez pomocy skrzydeł dostarcza w restauracji posiłki jako kelnerka. Jest wytrwałą matką i żoną. Ceni tylko rodzinę a przyjaciół nie ma, bo nigdy ich nie miała. Urodziła się bez skrzydeł z niezwykłą osobliwością jaką przedstawię później. Ogólnie Występuje jako postać tła. Z nikim prócz rodziny nie rozmawia (no może z sąsiadami), dla niej liczy się tylko rodzina. Osobowość Uprzejmość Sweet Blueberry jest bardzo uprzejmą klaczką. Nigdy nie będzie nieuprzejma wobec drugiego. Życzliwość Jest bardzo życzliwa wobec wszystkich klaczy i ogierów. Jak i wobec rodziny. Dobroć Jest dobra, przyjazna, sympatyczna i miła wobec wszystkich. okaże wszystkim dobroć niezależnie w jakim stopniu. Rozrywkowość Jest bardzo rozrywkowy. Lubi grać w rożne gry lub wymyślać. Szczerość Jest bardzo szczera i czasami tą szczerością może komuś sprawić ból. Sprawiedliwość Jest bardzo sprawiedliwa i uczciwa. Wredność Jest bardzo wredna o ile do tego stanu nie przyczynisz się. Łakomstwo Jest bardzo łakoma uwielbia ciasta. Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon posiada w barwie czekoladowo-beżową. Czekoladowy odcień otrzymała od matki , a beżowy od ojca. Umaszczenie Posiada niebieskie umaszczenie.Odziedziczyła je po ojcu. Oczy Posiada fioletowe oczy które odziedziczyła po matce. Znaczek Jej znaczek oznacza 3 ciemno-niebieskie jagody. Historia życia Narodziny Urodziła się w szlachetnym Ponyville zdala od wścibskich kucyków. Urodziła się w Szpitalu ,, Celestia i Luna''.' Źrebięce Lata Dzieciństwo spędziła w gronie ziemskich kucyków bawiąc się piłką. Nie wszystkie kucyki miały znaczki.Postanowiła pójść na kierunek cukierniczym by odnaleźć swe przeznaczenie. Jej rodzina zajmowała się hodowlą roślin, to dlaczego ona musiała przejąć rodzinną działkę. Zaraz po nieskończeniu szkoły zatrudniła się jako młodociany pracownik by wspomóc rodziców. Młodzieńcze Lata Jako młodociany pracownik zaczęła praktyki i naukę od sprzątania naczyń, przedmiotów itd. Chciała by pokazał jej wreszcie jak robi się ciasta. Po nauce sprzątania zaczął pokazywać jak się robi chleb, bułeczki, rogale i babeczki. Kiedy nauczyła się podstaw pieczyw cukierniczych zaczął od ciast i deserów. Pokazał jej wszystkie desery a ciasta na koniec. Smutny Czas Pewnego dnia w pracy dotarła do niej wiadomość od listonosza, że jej rodzice ulegli poważnemu wypadkowi. Kiedy przyszła na same miejsce zobaczyła ich umierających wraz z jej młodszym bratem. Co się stało? Brat wpadł pod maszynę która selekcjonowała owoce. Był rozerwany na wpół wraz z rodzicami którzy jeszcze ledwo żyli. Nie zapomni tej sceny. Ratowali syna is ami zostali przez maszynę wciągnięci. Ona na widok swoich umierających rodziców zemdlała. Obudziła się w domu u sąsiadów. Od tamtej pory nosi w sercu żałobę bo straciła rodziców których bardzo kochała. Którzy byli zawsze przy niej aż do śmierci. Od tamtej pory opiekowali się nią sąsiedzi i byli jej rodziną. Dorosłe Lata Nauczyła się wyrabiać i piec ciasta jak stała się dorosła. Pewnego dnia przyszło zamówienie na Ciasto z jagodami. Kiedy wyrobiła chciała dodać jagody ale okazało się że mieli tylko 3 jagody. szef kazał zrobić bez Jagodnie posłuchała i udekorowała nimi ciasto gdy wyrosło a klient kupił pojawił się na jej policzku rumieniec. Szef był oburzony i kazał słuchać. Następnego dnia do piekarni przyszedł klient który wczoraj wykupił te ciasto i zachwalał je smakiem.Wtedy pojawił sie jej znaczek.Zrozumiała że jej przeznaczenie to dekorowanie. Znaczek Znaczenie Jej znaczek oznacza 3 niebieskie jagody. Zdobycie Zdobyła go na praktykach cukierniczych. Szykowali ciasto z jagodami i zabrakło jagód do ozdobienia. Były 3 i wpadła na pomysł, by zrobić go z 3 jagód. I gdy ułożła jagody na cieście pojawił się jej znaczek. Relacje Rodzina Blue Wind i Berry Cherry. Kocha swoich rodziców jak każde dziecko. Blue Wind był dla niej wspaniałym ojcem i przyjacielem. Zawsze ją uczył uczciwości i rozwagi. Berry Cherry prawdziwa matka i przyjaciółka. Uczyła ją by być sobą a nie kimś innym, zawsze bawiła się z nią i pomagała w nauce. Zawsze była przy niej. Pamięta ich mało z powodu traumy jaką dostała. Jej rodzice umarli zanim nie była dorosłą Strawberry Bardzo kocha swojego brata którego już nie ujrzy. Pamięta jak razem bawili się, jedli, ucztowali, świętowali. Przyjaciele Jej prawdziwym przyjacielem jest mąż . Nigdy ją nie opuści i nie opuści. Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 31 lipca *Nie znosi kapusty *Uwielbia Owoce Przypisy Zainteresowania Rolnictwo Latanie Przyroda ' 'Bright Light '''( z ang. Jasne Światło) — Syn Hope Light i Blue Heart. Świetnie mu wychodzą bałwany. Wygląd Umaszczenie Bright Light jest ciemno i także jasno -żółtym pegazem. Odziedziczył umaszczenie prawdopodbnie po krzyżówce z matki i szarości z ojca. Grzywa Posiada długą falistą i postrzępioną brązową grzywę i ogon.kolor grzywy i ogona pochodzi z ojca. Oczy Posiada ciemne oczy niebieskie które odziedziczył po zmieszaniu obu barw rodziców. Ozdoby Gdy urósł do wieku młodzieńczego otrzymał mały medalion latającego pegaza. Ozdoba otrzymuje się w szkole latania za lot. Ubranie W razie niezapowiedzianych gości ma ubranie wyszyte i zapłacone przez Hope Light. Jest to zielony Garnitur z guziczkami w kształcie podków czarnych. Znaczek Jego znaczkiem został zwyczajny bałwan z śniegu i chmur. Dostał go za swoją umiejętność. Osobowość Harmonia Jest typowym kucykiem żyjącym w naturze z harmonią. Ceni harmonię natury i jej sekrety. Zwany także Strażnikiem Sekretów Harmonii ( w skrócie SSH). Nie należ do strażyt. tytuł nadali mu przyjaciele. Spokój Jest spokojnym ogierem który chce mieć ciszę. Nie lubi jazgotu i wiecznego hałasu. Woli ciszę i spokój. Cierpliwość Jest bardzo cierpliwy wobec delikatnych rzeczy typu śnieg czy chmura. Niezbyt nie ukazuje cierpliwości wobec innych kucyków. Nieopanowanie Nie jest opanowanym pegazem. Bywa niecierpliwy i niespokojny gdy wyprowadzi się go z równowagi. Wytrwałość Jest wytrwały we wszystkim. Jak go zaboli wytrzyma ból cierpliwie. Gniew Często gniewa się na rodzeństwo.Dlaczego? Np Jeśli coś obiecują a tego nie dotrzymują. Gniewał się gdy był mały. Teraz jako dorosły uczy swojego brata by się nie gniewał na byle co. Lenistwo Jest typowym leniem kanapowca uwielbia leżeć na kanapie i obserwować innych.. Obojętność Jest obojętny na wszystkie wydarzenia związane z rodziną jak poza. Historia Pierwsze DzieckoEdytuj Minęło sporo miesięcy i urodził się w szpitalu im Star Carla syn Bright Light. Jako mały pegaz wyglądał uroczo wśród małych niemowlaków. Rodzice byli z niego bardzo dumni.Otrzymała go po 4 dniach. Nadali mu imię w domu. Bright ( jasne ubarwienie) Light po nazwisku Hope). Wśród innych kucyków wyróżniał się ubarwieniem. Rodzice byli z niego bardzo dumni. WychowanieEdytuj Z Brightem nie było tak skomplikowanie. Był ciekawym źrebakiem. Wiecznie chciał poznawać świat. W przedszkolu dogadywał się z innymi ale gdy krzyczeli odsuwał się od nich. W ten sposób poznali jego cechę. Minęło sporo miesięcy. Pierwszy lot dla niego był stresujący. Nauczyciel Pan Carfly Bag popchnął delikatnie a on zaczął spadać w dół w stronę placu Cloudsdale i po chwili wzniósł się unosząc się na skrzydłach i wylądował z koziołkiem przy nauczycielu. Zdał test i otrzymał medalion. Potem po wielu latach poszedł do szkoły Akademii Wonderbolts na skrzydłowego.Poznał tam pierwszą przyjaciółkę Blue Windscape. Razem ćwiczyli i fruwali w tej samej drużynie. A poznali się przypadkowo na siebie zerkając. Coś im mówiło ,że są do siebie. On się czuł przy niej swobodnie a ona przy nim. Dowiedział się od niej że także posiada 2 rodzeństwa ale z rodziców ojciec jest pegazem a matka jednorożcem. Zaskoczony zapytał o rodzeństwo. Ona powiedziała mu że ma 2 braci jednorożców i to oni nauczyli za pomocą magii ją latać.Zaprzyjaźnili się, a gdy razem ukończyli Akademię postanowili się spotykać. Przedstawił swoją przyjaciółkę ,którą ciepło przywitała Hope wraz z Blue. Po kilku latach oświadczył się i wzięli ślub. Hope Stała się najszczęśliwszym kucykiem świata. Relacja z Rodziną Rodzice 'Hope Light' Uważa, że jest najwspanialszą i najczulszą mamą na świecie, ponieważ zawsze ich traktowała tak samo z szacunkiem i sprawiedliwością. Zawdzięcza jej całe swoje dzieciństwo i wychowanie. 'Blue Heart' Ojcu zawdzięcza nauki latania, miłość okazaną mu i rodzeństwu oraz mamie. Pamięta jak ojciec z mamą uczyli go latać. 'FTL' Swoją siostrę FTl chwilami lubi, a chwilami nie. Nie podoba mu się jej wymądrzanie i uważanie się za głowę rodzeństwa. 'White Dream' Bardzo lubi swojego braciszka ma niezwykłe poczucie humoru. Razem z FTL bawią się i śpiewają. Relacje Partnerka [[ Blue WindScape| Blue WindScape]] Uwielbia tego pegaza. Najwspanialsza przyjaciółka i zabawna partnerka. Z powodu braku znaczka nie zraził się nią, bo to nie znaczek livczy się a kim się jest. Zainteresowania Sport Z sportu toleruje latanie i zawody śnieżne. Muzyka Uwielbia metaliczną muzykę. Logiczne Gry Szachy Interesują go szachy. Uwielbia w nie grać i mamę ogrywać. Nauczył się je od taty ponieważ mama nie za bardzo potrafi w nie grać. Ciekawostki *Nie jest aż tak wyjątkowym kucem. Przypisy *Czy mam dzieci? *Ci którzy są moi przyjaciółmi znają prawdę ^^ White Dream''' ( Biały Sen) Mały ogier pegaz. Syn Hope Light i Blue Heart. Kucyk w wieku szkolnym pragnący zdobyć znaczek. Interesuje się historią i literaturą. Uwielbia czytać książki i słuchać historii. Jednak nie wiemy czy zdobędzie przez to znaczek. Chcę udowodnić że każdy posiada talent nie zależnie kim jest. Wygląd Umaszczenie Posiada białe umaszczenie dziedzicząc gen od dziadków ojca. Obydwoje rodzice wprawdzie nie mają białego odcienia został wyjątkowo zaznaczony przez dziadków . Szczęściarz prawda moi drodzy? Oczy Kolor oczu ma taki sam, jak jego rodzice choć jest zmieszany. Jest to barwa jasnego błękitu zmieszanego lekko z ciemnym. Niektórzy uważają że będzie miał oczy granatowe. Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę krótką i najeżoną jak i swój wspaniały ogon posiada w barwie żółto - pomarańczowej. Odziedziczył Pomarańczowy odcień po ojcu a żółty prawdopodobnie z umaszczenia matki. Ubrania Uwielbia nosić maski w kształtach wszystkich zwierząt. Nie lubi garnituru ani muszek bo uważa że wygląda jak dziwny kucyk. Osobowość Asertywny Jest asertywnym kucykiem. Powie swoje nie''' i nikt go do niczego nie zmusi ani nie skusi. Rodzice przypuszczają że zdobył swój charakter po ich doświadczeniu w zdobywaniu asertywności. Nerwowy Jest bardzo nerwowy. Wszystko go denerwuje. Rodzice z mają z nim nie lada problem. Jako najmłodszy uważa że zawsze go wszyscy postrzegają jako słabeusza i mazgają. Niecierpliwy Jest niecierpliwy prawie we wszystkim oprócz gier. Dla niego wszystko musi być szybko podane i zrobione. Butny Często się kłóci z rodzicami i rodzeństwem uważając że to on ma rację a nie oni. Misiek Czasami aby przeprosić przytulić się do swoich rodziców i da im pocałunek. Rodzice uznają to za przeproszenie Historia Narodziny Urodził się jako przedostatni potomek Hope Light i Blue Heart. Rodzice pragnęli by uczył się w Ponyville ponieważ aby chodzić do szkoły w Cloudsdale trzeba mieć skrzydła, a on miał ale nie potrafił latać. Urodził się jako jedyny posiadający żywe skrzydła ale nie posiadający daru latania. Życie młodego pegaza pełne wstydu Rodzeństwo nosiło go na grzbiecie jak i rodzice przylatując do Cloudsdale. Zgodził się z rodzicami że jest wyjątkowy dla nich. Czasami można go spotkać w Canterlocie z rodzicami jak i w Ponyville.Rodzice głęboko wierzą że ich syn wzleci w powietrze i udowodni wyśmiewającym się z niego że potrafi latać. W szkole nabijali się po szkole koledzy nazywając go Brakowym Pegazem. Mama Hope go pocieszyła mówiąc że oni zamiast mózgu mają stęchłą trawę <: Relacje Rodzina Hope Light Bardzo kocha swoją mamusię. Chciałby posiadać skrzydła jak mama i nimi latać. A nie potrafi. Ale wielokrotnie tłumaczy synowi że to możliwe pewnego dnia wzniesie się i pofrunie. Blue Heart Kocha swojego ojca i chcę go także naśladując we wszystkim nawet kiedyś skoczył z okna ale go ojciec chwycił. Forever True Life Lubi swoją siostrę choc denerwuje go że ma skrzydła. Czasami żartując powie ,, oddaj mi swe skrzydła bo ty latasz a ja nie Bright Light Bright Light to jego najlepszy przyjaciel. On pokazał mu prawdziwy niebezpieczny lot. Kiedy dorósł to spotykają się rzadko. Przyjaciele Posiada dużo przyjaciół. Rówieśnicy Jego rówieśnikami jest Magic Flight i White Magic Ciekawostki *Jako jedyny jest nielatającym pegazem. Rodzice nie znają powodu. *Nigdy nie zostanie prawdziwym pegazem ( chyba że zostanie odkryte zaklęcie na wieczne latające skrzydła) Albo dostanie olśnienia *Interesuje go literatura ale nie zdobył swojego znaczka. Zainteresowanie Interesuje się historią i literaturą. Uwielbia czytać książki i słuchać historii wszystkich ras, stworzeń oraz wydarzeń. Galeria Forever True Life ''(Wieczne Prawdziwe Życie)'' — córka Hope Light i Blue Hearta, siostra Bright Light i White Dream , wnuczka Hope Night, Love light, Sweet Blueberry i Catch Heart . Mały pegaz o wytrwałym, nieśmiałym serduszku. Wygląd Umaszczenie FTL jest ciemno bądź jasno szarym pegazem. Grzywa Posiada niebiesko pomarańczową grzywę i ogon. Oczy Oczy ma niebieskie od obudwojga rodziców. Ozdoby Gdy urośnie otrzyma kolczyki i sukienkę. Kiedy dorosła otrzymała wedle zamówienia ozdoby. Ubranie W gości ma ubranie wyszyte i zapłacone przez Hope Light. Kiedy dorosła otrzymała wedle zamówienia szarą sukienkę z jej pasmami grzywy i znaczkiem. Znaczek Nie posiada znaczka ale prawdopodobnie to będzie albo uczucia lub Dar.. Minęło sporo miesięcy i otrzymała upragniony znaczek- Komputer z myszą. Osobowość Nieśmiałość Jest bardzo nieśmiała. Często zwana pegazem nieśmiałego klejnotu. Najlżejszy hałas może u niej wywołać ucieczkę. Ambitna Jest bardzo ambitną klaczką. Uwilebka naukę i zabawy. Jest molem książkowym i molem nauki. Szczera Jest szczera jak jej matka. Niwe lubi nic ukrywać i woli to wyjawnić wcześniej, niż ciagnąć w nieskończoność. Czasami jej szczerość może sprawić ból w serce. Historia Narodziny Urodziła się w Ponyville jako 2 źrebię Hope Light i Blue Heart. Lekarze niedawali szans że Hope light urodzi dziecko. Jednak ona nie poddawała się. Gdy urodziła FTL poczuła przypływ natury by walczyć o dziecko. Kiedy je wychowywała wraz z mężem, przekazywała dużo miłości i poświęcenia, bo dzieci są najważniejsze prawda? Przedszkole i Szkoła Mała klacz uczyła w Ponyville w przedszkolu z innymi komunikować się. Gdy skończyła przedszkole,przeszła do szkoły w Ponyville. W szkole Ponyville poznała wiele osób i ich umiejetności. Gdy dorosnęła odkryła swoje przeznaczenie komputer. Nawet znalazła przyjaciela i przyjaciółki: Cut Tie Cook , Tester Play , Funny Rabitt , Anastazja z którymi przeżyła dzieciństwo. Dorosłość Kiedy dorosnęła spotkała się z przyjaciółmi a oni opowiedzieli jej przebieg wydarzeń. Tester Play uwielbiał gry na baterie i gdy skończył szkołę postanowił dokończyć to co potrafi i pojawił mu się znaczek, Cut Tie Cook lubiła ciasta i potrawy jako dziecko. Pewnego dnia mama CC wyszła na chwilę zostawiając mąkę i jajka. Mała kaczka postanowiła zrobić ciasto z pomocą placka. Zrobiła placek i gdy upiekł przyprawiła go cukrem. Pojawil się jej znaczek. Funny Rabitt uwielbiała zwierzęta w szczególności króliczki. Jej rodzice kupili dla niej króliczka nazywając Śmiałek. Zaopiekowala się i zaprzyjaźniła. Przez opiekę pojawił się jej znaczek, i prowadzi hodowlę, Anastazja właśnie nie pamięta, ale jej wyjaśniła że jej znaczek to 3 kwiaty : Róza, Tulipan i Chaber. Za dziecka uwielbiała woń kwiatów i pewnego dnia rodzice kupili 3 kwiaty do ozdoby. Ona je pochwyciła i ułożyła na stole w bukiecik i pojawił się jej znaczek. Forever True Life też opowiedziała jak doszło do jej znaczka. Teraz pracuje w firmie produkującej części do komputera. Znaczek *Jej znaczek to komputer z monitorem , klawiaturą i myszką. ( Przedstawia jej talent) *Znaczek dostała jak zauważyła że świetnie potrafi usuwać wirusy. Zainteresowania *Komputery i PC *Muzyka *Moda *Przyroda Przypisy *Postać wpadłam sama na pomysł. *Nazwa 3 nazwowa została natchniona przez Sarę :3 Cytaty Klik Klik i zdjęcie w mig! Sweet Strawberry (Słodka Truskawka) Najmłodszy brat zmarłej Blueberry. Syn BlueWind i BerryFairy Cherry. Miał wypadek podczas pracy. Zginął wciągnięty przez maszynę, która selecjonowała owoce. Ogólnie Został stworzony z myślą o Sweet Blueberry i na jej potrzeby. Osobowoś'ć ' Przyjacielskość Sweet Strawberry jest bardzo uprzejmym i miłym ogierkiem. Nigdy nie będzie nieuprzejmy wobec drugiego. Jest bardzo przyjacielskim kompanem i uciesznym towarzyszem. Życzliwość Jest bardzo życzliwy wobec wszystkich klaczy i ogierów. Jak i wobec rodziny. Dobroć Jest dobry, przyjazny, sympatyczny i miły wobec wszystkich. okaże wszystkim dobroć nieależnie w jakim stopniu. Towarzyskość Jest bardzo rozrywkowy. Lubi grać w rożne gry lub wymyślać. Szczerość Jest bardzo szczery i czasami tą szczerością może komuś sprawić ból. Sprawiedliwość Jest bardzo sprawiedliwy i uczciwy. Neutralność Jest bardzo neutralny co często może to pokazywać udając że nic nie widzi.. Skromność Jest bardzo skromnym kucykiem. Nie lubi się chwalić. Wygląd Umaszczenie Posiada grynszpanowe umaszczenie. To taki ciemny odcień zieleni zmieszany z niebieskim. Odziedziczył je po zmieszanym barwniku pomarańczy z niebieskim. Oczy Posiada pomarańczowe oczy. Grzywa i Ogon Barwa grzywy to beż, kremowy z białym. Znaczek Nie posiada znaczka. Historia życia Narodziny Urodził się w szlachetnym Ponyville. Urodziła się w Szpitalu ,,Celestia i Luna".'' Był wyjątkowym cichym dzieckiem. Źrebięce Lata Dzieciństwo spędził w gronie ziemskich kucyków bawiąc się piłką i rysując. Nie wszystkie kucyki miały znaczki ale były te, które miały. Postanowił zostać wśród rodziców i im pomagać. Jego rodzina zajmowała się hodowlą roślin, wraz z pomocą siostry. Gdy wyjechała on pozostał. Smutny Czas Pewnego dnia poszedł pomóc rodzicom w polu uruchomił maszynę i będąc zbyt nieostrożnym szalik którego nosił wciągała maszyna a on dusił się. Krzyknął ,,Mamo ratunku! '' rodzice pobiegli na pomoc ale maszyna była zbyt łakoma. Wciągnęła jego i rodziców i rozerwała. Poczuł że odchodzi. Był rozerwany na wpół widział swoje ciało, siostrę i pozostałych która przybiegła i rodziców którzy jeszcze ledwo żyli. Odleciał w dal. Znaczek Znaczenie Otrzymał go kiedy siostra wyjechała Są to truskawki z śmietaną w niebieskim pucharku ozdobionym zielonymi liśćmi. Relacje Rodzina Blue Wind i Berry Cherry. Kocha swoich rodziców jak każde dziecko. Blue Wind był dla niej wspaniałym ojcem i przyjacielem. Zawsze ją uczył uczciwości i rozwagi. Berry Cherry prawdziwa matka i przyjaciółka. Uczyła ją by być sobą a nie kimś innym, zawsze bawiła się z nią i pomagała w nauce. Zawsze była przy niej. Pamięta ich mało z powodu traumy jaką dostała. Jej rodzice umarli zanim nie była dorosłą Sweet BlueBerry Bardzo kocha swoją najdroższą siostrę którą już nie ujrzy. Pamięta jak razem bawili się, jedli, ucztowali, świętowali. Przyjaciele Jego prawdziwą i oddaną przyjaciółką jest wspaniała Claudia Loves. Nigdy jej nie opuści i nie zostawi. Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 2 lipca *Nie znosi głupoty *Uwielbia Owoce *Umarł w dramatyczny sposób. Przypisy Zainteresowania Rolnictwo Przyroda Historia Blue Heart (z ang Niebieskie Serce) — ponysona partnera Hope Light. Jest synem Sweet Bluberry i Catch Heart . Brat Shake Blueberry. Ojciec Bright Light , Forever True Life i White Dream Posiada 2 braci i 1 siostrę oraz partnerkę Hope Light . Ma dwóch wspaniałych rodziców matkę Sweet Blueberry oraz ojca Catch Heart. Jest strażnikiem w Canterlocie. Jest bardzo wytrwałym pegazem o lojalnym i życiowym charakterze. Na niego zawsze można polegać. Prawdziwe jego imię pochodzi od rodzica. Heart - ''od ojca i Brave na cześć że był dzielny''. Posiada skrzydła,dzięki których potrafi latać i chodzić po chmurach. Prócz odganiania chmur i pogody zajmuje się obowiązkami jako strażnik. Ogólnie Jest najstarszym bratem od swojego rodzeństwa. Został wyznaczony jako strażnik za lojalność, odwagę, determinacje, poczucie humoru i wytrwałość. Pilnuje wejścia zamku przed wścibskimi i szpiegującymi kucykami. Nawet samą Star Light nie wpuści gdyby chciała autograf. Takie ma obowiązki jako strażnik. Po wykonanym obowiązku przylatuje do Star Light. Wygląd Jest szarym pegazem z długą pomarańczową - brązową grzywą oraz ogonem. Ma niebieskie oczy nieco jaśniejsze od Star Light. Ma niezwykły znaczek ,który pokazuje o jego umiejętnościach. Charakter Determinacja Jest najbardziej zdeterminowanym kucykiem w całej Equestrii. Podejmuje stanowczo zadania ryzykując nawet swoim życiem. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalnym kompanem jak i wobec służby jak i rodziny. Odda życie i zdrowie za innych.Każdego obroni i pomoże w trudnych chwilach. Odwaga i Honor Jest bardzo odważnym, pewnym siebie kucykiem. Niczego się nie boi nawet największego zagrożenia. Jest bardzo honorowy Poczucie humoru i neutralność Jest bardzo żartobliwym kucykiem który lubi pożartować nawet na służbie. Czasami bywa neutralny tzn nie rozmawia lub nie wtrąca się. Szczerość i Sprawiedliwość Jest bardzo szczerym i sprawiedliwym kucykiem. Rozsądnie rozstrzygnie każdy spór. Znaczek Historia Więc Znaczek powstał gdy Blue Heart był małym niezwykle cierpliwym pegazem. Pewnego dnia zobaczył jak małego pegaza ciągną za skrzydła i ogon . Poddenerwowany podsunął im deszczową burzę i silnie uderzaniem zmoczył wredne pegazy. Maluszka osuszył i wtedy pojawił się znaczek. Znaczenie Znaczek tego pegaza odznacza jego waleczny charakter. Jest obrońcą wobec wszystkich pokrzywdzonych.Niebieska chmura odznacza karę, błyskawice oznaczają gniew, deszcz spokój. Historia Pegaza Dziecięce Lata Gdy był małym pegazem często latał wśród swoich rodziców. Np jego matka nie była pegazem a była kucykiem ziemskim, a leciała wraz z mężem unoszona przez niego. Pamięta wspólne loty i zabawy wraz z rodzeństwem. Szkolnictwo Jeśli chodzi o szkolnictwo, uczył się w 3 szkołach : w Ponyville, Cloudsdale i Canterlocie i dostał pracę(jako strażnik). W szkołach na początku nie był zbyt dobry ale dzięki cierpliwości i życzliwych innych stal się sumiennym i dobrym uczniem. Dorosłość Nadszedł czas kiedy się skończyło szkołę i dorosło. Czas odpowiedzialności młodego pegaza. W tym czasie rozwijał swoją odpowiedzialność za gospodarowanie i pilnowanie domu oraz za poszukiwaniem pracy. Odnalazł na początku jako listonosz potem przez znajomość z kolegą klasy udało mu się dostać jako strażnik. Życie rodzinne Z rodziną zawsze miał dobre stosunki. Nigdy nie narzekał na rodzinę i poza rodzinę. W rodzinie zawsze ceni sobie towarzyskość i dobroć która go otaczała gdy był małym źrebięciem. Partner Pewnego dnia spotkał w parku Hope Light. Podszedł i zagadał. Zaczęli się częściej spotykać aż się zakochali w sobie. Dzieci Dzięki dobroci i chęci wspólnej otrzymał od dobrego losu 4 wspaniałych i dzielnych dzieci. Zainteresowania Od dziecka interesowała go historia Equestrii, Historia ras kucyków, Polityka, Natura, i Ochrona państwa.Lubił też czytać nieco o polityce, potem go to znudziło. Marzenie Jak był mały zawsze marzył o psie którego nie otrzymał. Sukcesy Pierwszy awans za pilnowanie zbrojowni i porządki na Zarządce strażników Zbrojowni. Fobie *Pioruny * Tłum Posiadane Rzeczy *Zbroja *Garnitur *Piżama *Zwykle ubranie Posiadane zwierzęta * Adoptowane i karmione na dworze kociak o imieniu ,, Kikila Galeria Art Book ( z angielskiego - Sztuka Książki )Jednorożec z rodu. Syn Cutie Arty i Book Shelf . Słynny pisarz dramtów i hororów dla kucyków. Zainspirowany natchnieniem na Rainbow Dash.Natchnienie nie było zbyt mocne. Po roku upadł jako najgorszy artysta i niestety wyśmiewano się z niego. Gdy ujrzał ją najpiękniejszą i słynną Painted Night powróciła inspiracja i stał się słynny dzięki jej pomocnemu kopytku..Wtedy ją poznał i stał się sławny ponieważ ona mu pomogła z jego melancholią.Do dzisiejszego dnia wspólnie piszą powieści i wiersze. Dla niego jest muzą i bogiem oraz najpiękniejszą damą serca. Wszyscy słynni oczekują na ich potomstwo ale zawsze Art mówi ,, że jest na to czas i by nie poganiali.Posiada także córkę Star Night. Powstanie Kucyk powstał dla Painted Night . Na pamiątkę dla Izy. Jest także pamięcią dla słynnego najlepszego pisarza. Przedstawia osobę utalentowaną i zarazem prawdziwą. Pisarzem jest Autor opowieści z Narnii. Wygląd Umaszczenie Posiada ciemnogranatowe umaszczenie dziedzicząc po ojcu. Matka jego posiada złote umaszczenie. Kopyta Posiada białe kopyta dziedzicząc po matce.Ojciec z kolei ma fioletowe. Oczy Jego oczy są w barwie brązu . Brązowe oczy posiada jego ojciec a matka zielone.. Grzywa i Ogon Posiada długą i falowaną w elegancki sposób ułożoną biało srebrną grzywę. Ogon długi, lekko ucięty na koniec, odziedziczył po matce zaś grzywę pamięta że była piękna. Znaczek Posiada znaczek i jest nim pióro piszące w książce unoszącej się w niebieskiej aurze. Osobowość Plusy Skromność Jest bardzo skromnym jednorożcem. Nie lubi przechwalać się i woli powiedzieć mało a konkretnie. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyskim miłośnikiem. Uwielbia towarzyszyć każdemu. Rozrywkowość Przy tym ogierze nie zabraknie ci czasu ani nie znudzisz się. Dla każdego znajdzie czas i zabawę. Kreatywność Jest kreatywny pisząc swe powieści i wiersze dla kucyków. Fani proszą go o autograf i zawsze im podeśle. Czułość Jest bardzo czuły dla Panited Night. Traktuję ją jakby była jego muzą i boginią. Pracowitość Jest pracowity dniami i nocami. Nie cierpi lenić się. Odwaga Jest odważny w niektórych przypadkach. Obroni słabszych ale nie będzie się wtrącał w sprawy par. Wady Sarkazm Czasami bywa sarkastycznym cwaniakiem. Wredność Jest bardzo wredny i nie należy go prowokować. Złośliwość Bywa złośliwy wobec tych co byli wobec niego złośliwi. Wredność Chwilami bywa za wredny gdy ma zły humor. Historia Narodziny Urodził się w szlachetnym i królewskim Canterlocie. Jego rodzice należeli do elity słynnych kucyków. Ojciec był właścicielem banku, a matka prowadziła aukcje. Obydwoje chcieli by ich syn został piosenkarzem lub lekarzem. Ani jedna strona nie pociągała ani druga. Kończąc dzieciństwo na ukończeniu zwyczajnej szkoły w Canterlocie dostał propozycję do szkoły Celestii, ponieważ był dobrym uczniem. Przyjął nauki w Akademii Celestii i Luny. Interesowało go pisanie wierszy i opowiadań. Jego pierwszym wierszem było Do Niezgody Świata. Do niezgody świata ,,Niezgodo! Co przyczyniasz zło i spustoszenie krwawą potyczką i łzami ludu ty co przychodzisz cicho i krzywdzisz lud Nawróć się ! Spójrz co narobiłaś Co wiele kucyków skrzywdziłaś Spodobało to się księżniczce i zaproponowała by dalej studiował. Kiedy wygrał pierwszy konkurs literacki otrzymał znaczek. Wiedział że to jego przeznaczenie. Rodzice nie byli zadowoleni a znajomi rodziców byli zaskoczeni. Zaczął studiować dalszą naukę będąc nastoletnim ogierem, a gdy ukończył przeszedł pod opiekę słynnego starszego pisarza. Ten odkrył talent młodego jednorożca i nauczał go. Będąc już dorosłym pierwszy raz wydał książkę ,, Tren Księżyca i Słońca'' i potem następne.Zakochał się w dzielnej Rainbow Dash ale ta odmówiła mu randki i dalszych spotkań. Jego sztuka opadła tak jak jego miłość do Rainbow Dash. Pewnego dnia zaproszony jak wszyscy słynni na Galę Grand Galopu ujrzał Painted Night. Ona o nim słyszała i po rozmowie zaczęli się częściej spotykać aż zostali parą. Przyszła inspiracja przez miłość do Painted. Razem zaczęli tworzyć książki.'' Historia Painted Night i Art Book Poznali się przypadkowo w Canterlocie niedaleko stadionu. Ona wpadła na niego tak , że uniósł się do góry i z tąpnięciem by upadł. Była tak oszałamiająco piękna, że zakochał się w niej. Pomógł jej wstać w elegancki sposób ją dźwigając. Pozbierał dla niej wszystkie papiery i posłał jej miłosny uśmiech. I znikła jak kamfora. Minęło sporo czasu jak dla niego. Myślał o niej dniami i nocami. Pewnego dnia szedł do parku i zobaczył ją siedzącą na ławce i trzymającą w kopycie motyla. Uśmiechnął się do niej i przysiadł. Porozmawiali szczerze o sobie wyznając o wszystkim. Wtem podeszły do nich nieznane kucyki z gronem fanów. Kucyki te poprosiły o autograf od Painted. Jego też znały i 2 z nich poprosiło by podpisał im książkę i przemówili że szkoda że już nie pisze. Przekonał się że ta klaczka jest pisarką, a ona też zrozumiała że spotkała pisarza. Serca im zapłonęły żywą miłością niczym wieczne pochodnie. Postanowili częściej się tu spotykać i przypominać dzień. Minęło sporo czasu a już się tak dobrze znali. Art Book uklęknął przy niej i rzekł ,, Kocham cię moja różo świata czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?Ona się zgodziła i zostali parą. Życie w dwójkę Zamieszkali w pięknym domu z ogrodem.Pewnego dnia w dniu ślubu przyszła wiadomość o chorobie jej wujka. Odbyło się wesele smutne i uroczystość. Art pocieszał narzeczoną że będzie dobrze. Minęło sporo czasu od choroby wujka, Art Book i Painted Night stworzyli książki dla źrebaków.Niedawno dostali transakcję z wydawnictwem Kopyto. Podpisali z nim umowę pisząc zadania dla małych źrebaków. Historia Rodziców Art Booka Rodzice Art Booka urodzili się w Manehatanie. Nie pochodzili z Canterlotu. Obydwoje posiadali dość ważne szychy i gdy ukończyli szkolnictwo każde wybrało to co kocha i lubi. Rodzice Ojca zajmowali się polityką. Dziadek Arta z strony ojca był znanym ministrem a babcia była dowódcą. Babcia Arta z strony matki była sędziną a dziadek właścicielem willi.Matka aukcje za którymi uwielbiała prowadzić a ojciec poprowadzenie banka. Poznali się na ślubie Księcia North Weight Hight z księżną White RoseWend. Pokochali się w sobie i zamieszkali w Canterlocie. Skróty *Arti *Kujek *Artysta *Sowa *Profesor *Stary Dziad ( złośliwie o nim nie wychowane dzieci) *Mistrz Zainteresowanie *Muzyka *Książki *Sztuka Co lubi *Swoją żonę. Muah <3 *szczerość *otwartość *dobroć *zrozumienie *szacunek Czego Nie lubi *poniewierania *kpin *szyderstw Ciekawostki *Lubi dżemy *Lubi rośliny i zwierzęta. *Lubi konfitury *Lubi marmolady *Lubi mleko. *Lubi masło. *Lubi chleb. *Lubi placki *lubi herbatę *lubi kawę *lubi kakao *lubi trawę *lubi owies *lubi babeczki *lubi kucyki szczere *nie lubi fałszywych *lubi ludzi wrednych *nie lubi przesłodzenia *nie lubi dwulicowych *nie lubi kłamstwa *nie lubi lenistwa *nie lubi poplamionych rzeczy *nie lubi błota *nie lubi brudu *nie lubi deszczu *nie lubi śniegu *nie lubi pokazowych scen *nie lubi ignorowania *nie lubi koloru różowego *nie lubi robienia byle jak. Cytaty Czas leczy rany każdego kucyka na świecie Przypisy Star Hope (''z ang. Gwiazda Nadziei) '''Ponysona jakiegoś użytkownika. Jednorożec o tajemniczym uosobieniu. Urodzona w Manehattanie. Korzenie pochodzące z Canterlotu.Córka Love Knight i Star True. Siostra Storm Bolt, Wet Shoes, Auriferous Rain, Deathly Train i Ina Moment. Potomkini rodu Star. Siostra Dziedziczka wspaniałej willi i ogrodu. Panna pełna szczęścia. Ogólnie Star Hope jednorożec o tajemniczym uosobieniu. Dziedziczka posiadłości rodu Star i gość Gali Grand Galopu. Organizuje porządek na zamku u Celestii i pilnuje ładu i składu. Mieszka w Canterlocie w swojej posiadłości. Oprócz organizacji zajmuje się też swoją szkołą. W szkole uczy Szlachetne jednorożce. Oprócz nauki nonszalacji uczy magię i pozostałe przedmioty nie wymagające magii. Jest obecnie dyrektorką założonej przez panią Burman która przekazała jej szkołę. Pomysł na postać wymyśliłam. Osobowość Szczerość Jest bardzo szczera w podejmowaniu decyzji i stwierdzeń. Nie znosi narzucania się innych kucyków ponieważ uważa to za szczyt chamstwa. Nonszalancja Jest bardzo nonszalancką damą która nie zadaje się z nikim kto nie jest szlachecki lub stara się nim być. Nonszalancja to godność każdego jednorożca. Odwaga Jest bardzo odważna w decydowaniu się w sprawach zbytecznych i ratowaniu w opresji niektórych kucyków. Elegancja Jest bardzo piękną klaczą dla której liczy się uroda i wdzięk. Uwielbia perfumy, makijarze i manicure. Skromność Jest bardzo skromna nie wypowiadając się o sobie. Nie lubi rozgadywać co niektórzy z wyższych sfer. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyską duszą o ciekawym i bogatym uosobieniu. Nie cierpi samotności. Chciwość Jest bardzo chciwa na pieniądze. Przez jej cechę straciła szansę na poślubienie wymarzonego księcia. Wygląd Umaszczenie Posiada często spotykane pomarańczowe umaszczenie. Odziedziczyła je po ojcu. Oczy Posiada niebieskie oczy. Oczy odziedziczyła po matce a po ojcu odziedziczyły jej 2 siostry Grzywa Posiada Żółto - brązową grzywę której dziedzictwo podzieliło na obu rodziców. Matka jej posiada brązowo-seledynową grzywę a ojciec zawiera żółto- fioletową. Ubranie Nosi piękną białą suknię z różami. Otrzymała od swojego męża. Znaczek Jej znaczek oznacza - złotą gwiazdę na tle ośmiu czerwonych błyskawic. Historia Narodziny Urodziła się w Manehatannie jako pierworodna. Poród trwał z parę godzin, ale najważniejsze że się urodziła zdrowa. Rodzice z tego powodu urządzili szlacheckie przyjęcie gdzie zaproszono przyjaciół i znajomych. Nie za bardzo wiedziała co się dzieje bo była małym niemowlakiem. Podobno była w centrum zainteresowania przez przyjaciół rodziny uważając ją za wspaniałą. Rodzice nadali jej imiona Hope i Star przekształcając na Star Hope. Nauki w Manehatanie Mijały miesiące i lata i z małego niemowlaka stała się bobaskiem, a z bobaska małym mówiącym źrebakiem. Wysłano ją poraz pierwszy do szkoły kiedy osiągnęła ten właściwy wiek. W szkole nie miala przyaciół bo dowiedziała się że jest bogata.Odkryła to następnego dnia podsłuchując, że dla nich lnie liczy się przyjaźń a to że jest bogata i majątek. Zawiedziona postanowila się kolegować, nie przyjaźnić, odkryła przez to że Live Rock i Window Crack nie są godni jako przyjaciele. W samotności przeżyła lata szkolne i ukończyła z pozytywnymi wynikami. Pierwsza Miłość w Manehatanie Pierwszą miłość poznała już na początku szkoły, był nim Esmeraldo Wild. Był to biały jednorożec z zjasnoniebieską -mleczną grzywą i ogonem. Posiadał piękne urzekające złote oczy, jakby to rzec porostu bardzo przystojny ogier. On wiedzial że jest bogata i udawał że jemu na niej zależy kłaniając się i udawając jakby była panią świata. Pewnego dnia nakryła go całującego się z inną klaczką. Tłumaczył się że to był nikt. Zawiodła się i zerwała z nim kontakt. thumb|left Praca w rodzinnej Restauracji w Manehatanie i Canterlocie Po skończeniu szkoły rodzice zatrudnili ją do rodzinnej restauracji. Jej obowiązkiem było ciepło przyjmować gości.Ciepło ich witała zapraszając do stolików i każąc recepcjoniście o dopilnowanie ubrań i rzeczy pozostawionych przez gości. Gościom się klacz spodobała i częściej przychodzili ze względów na ciepłe przywitania i uprzejmość. Na dodatek przepyszne robili tam posiłki. Rodzice byli z niej naprawdę bardzo dumni i postanowili na nią zapisać cały majątek gdyby umarli. Star się zgodziła i po śmierci rodziców którzy umarli na sędziwy wiek otrzymała spadek. Rodzina posiadała także restaurację malutką w Canterlocie tam poznała dwie miłości. Druga Miłość Canterlot Drugą miłością jej stał się Chake Coke . Był to brązowy ogier z mleczno- kawową grzywą i ogonem. Posiadał Oczy zielone a znaczek jego przedstawiał Butelkę kawowej coli. Poznali się w barze ,, ''Interes . Hope zamawiała tuzin coli na restaurację w barze z którym rodzina miala interesy. Zaciekawiony podszedł i zagadał do klaczy. Na początku był w porządku ogierem spotykał się z klaczą całował, i opiekował kiedy trzeba było. Wpadl w złe towarzystwo hazardowe które zażądało od Hope majątku. Zerwała z nim bo chciał sprzedać cały majątek rodzinny i ją także obstawił.Opuściła go i postanowiła zamieszkać w mieszkaniu. thumb|left Otrzymanie Szkoły Panią Burman poznała w pociągu na nią wpadając. Przeprosiła i chciała pani Burman zapłacić za szkodę. Uprzejma starsza klacz nie chciała oniczym słyszeć izapytała czy poszukuje pracy. Klacz przedstawiła się kim jest i obecnie nie potrzebuje pracy. Pani burman zaproponowała jej stanowisko na Zastepcę Dyrektora ponieważ juz na swoj wiek nie może pracować. Klacz się zgodziła. Lata mijały i sprawowała się dobrze. Cierpliwie wysłuchiwala nauczycieli i uczniów. Stała się lubiana. Lady Burman zaproponwała jej po 5 latach stanowisko na Dyrektora. Rok później odeszła. Awans na Dyrektora i Odejście z Szkoły. Otrzymując awans zyskała większy majątek. Zaopiekowała się szkolą i wyznaczyła 2 zastępców pani Carey Wall i pana Hove Dance. Po latach została zaproszona na służbę u Księzniczki Celestii . Przyjęła propozycję pracując u niej pilnując składu. Musiala także opiekować się majątkiem i przekazywała datki na sierociniec, szkołę im. Lady Burman i Star Hope. Poznanie swojej miłości Poznała swoją miłość na corocznym balu rodzinnym urządzonym w rodzinnej willi. Rozmawiała z gośćmi nt polityki, oraz także śmiejąc się z żartów znanych z wyższych sfer. Podszedł do jej grupki Sir Candley Bard. Był to czarny ogier z fioletowo -białą grzywą i ogonem. Oczy miał turkusowe a kopyta były szare. Nie posiadał znaczka. Przedstawił się całując w kopyto jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. Przysłuchiwał się rozmowie i brał w niej także udzial wypowiadając swoje myśli. Postanowiła się z nim spotkać w parku. Usiedli na ławce patrząc na siebie i uśmiechając. Spodobał się klaczce ogier kiedy podeszła do niego klaczka z malutkim niemowlęciem prosząc o parę złotych monet bo nie ma na co jeść. Ogier z uprzejmością wręczył tyle ile posiadał współczując sytuacji. Kiedy odeszla na jego boku pojawił się znaczek Jego znaczek przedstawiał Szablę Miecz i Tarczę. Oznaczał jego osobowość. Porozmawiali o sobie i spodobali się. Częściej się spotykali zawsze w parku w Canterlocie. Pewnego dnia podszedł do niej prosząc o kopyto. Z chęcią przyjęła propozycję. Minęły 3 lata i wzięli ślub w willi rodzinnej Hope. thumb|left Życie z Partnerem Zamieszkali w wilii Hope ciesząc się sobą. Sir zatrudnił 10 kucyków do pracy w roli: 2 Sprzątaczek, 2 kucharzy, 2 pokojówek 2 ogrodników i 2 dostawców pozwalając zamieszkać z nimi.Dostawali sowitą miesięczną wypłatę. Wszyscy wiedli wesołe iszczęśliwe wieści oczekując potomstwa państwa Brand ( Hope odziedziczyła nazwisko po mężu) Smutne Wieści Najlepsi lekarze zbadali klacz i dziedzica. okazalo się że dziedzic ani dziedziczka nie mogą mieć dzieci. Ogłoszono smutną wieść gdzie służba pocieszała że będą mieli jeszcze. Postanowili po przemyśleniu adoptować z sierocińca. Adoptowanie Źrebaka z sierocińca Przylecieli do sierocińca w Ponyville. Poszukiwali najmłodszego źrebaka. Znaleziono dla nich małego ogierka zwanego Mysz. Miał na imię Black White. Był ziemskim kucykiem z białą sierścią z czarnymi łatami i czarną grzywą oraz różowymi oczami. Od razu go pokochali.Okazało się że Blacku rodzice zginęli w wypadku. Wychowanie dziecka Wychowanie nie było łatwe. Mały bardzo szybko biegał i często wpadał tam gdzie nie powinień.Rodzice postanowili mu kupić psa który będzie go pilnował. Kupili husky o imieniu Lala. Właścicielzapewnial że dobrze wybrali bo miala kiedyś szczenięta . Okazało się że Lala była nadopiekuńczą niańką. Bawiła się chętnie z Blackem i w razie zagrożenia zapobiegała. Matka opiekowała się czule synkiem opowiadając czym jest magia i na prośby syna go unosiła w powietrzu. Lata mijały i ich syn urósł skończyl szkolę zwykłą i wyższą oraz szkołę policyjną i otrzymał pracę jako policjant. Rodzice byli z niego bardzo dumni. Dobre Wieści Od pewnego czasu źle się czuła i poszła do lekarza. Okazalo się że jest w ciąży. Uradowana ogłosiła męzowi który aż z radości skoczył do góry. Wieści dotarły ich adoptowanego syna ktory ucieszył się. Minęlo sporo czasu i Star urodziła córkę nadając imiona White Sweet Cand. Uradowani ogłosili wspólnie syna i córkę dziedzcami majątkuBlack porosił by wyprzedali majątek i zamieszkali w normalnym mieszkaniu. Posłuchali syna zaplacili i podziękowali slużbie za pracę, część kwoty przeznaczyli na szpital i sierociniec a cześc dla siebie. Zamieszkali w ładnym mieszkaniu w Canterlocie. Wychowanie Córkę wychowywała ucząc całej pokoleniowej tradycji, nauki i zachęcała do zainteresowań. Mała interesowała się ptakami. Chciala mieć skrzydła jak ptaki. Mama na życzenie malej rzuciła czar motylich skrzydeł i malutka wyglądała uroczo. W szkole dobrze sobie radzi pomimo swojego przeznaczenia nie odkryła, wie że to będzie związane z ptakami. Wspólne życie Co tydzień spotyka się cała rodzina przy kawie, herbacie i ciastku i rozmawiają o wspólnym życiu. Razem rozmawiają idyskutują o życiu. Galeria 'Heart Life- '( w przetlumaczeniu na angielski Serce życia lub Serce pełne życia ). Pierwszy jednorożec urodzony w państwa Heart. Córka Hope Light i Blue Heart. Siostra : Bright Light, White Dream i Forever True Life. Wnuczka :Hope Night,Love Light,Sweet Blueberry i Catch Heart. Wujkowie: True Night i Shake Blueberry. Mała klacz pragnąca znaleźć swoje przeznaczenie. Powstanie Powstała na potrzeby rodziny. W rodzinie jest już 2 córki i 2 synów. Czyli Hope i Blue mają 4 dzieci. Wygląd Grzywa Jej grzywa czasami jest spięta w warkoczyki. Najczęściej lubi chodzić w opasce do włosów tak jak jej matka. Ma krótką grzywę do szyjni. Jest w kolorze brązowo-niebieskiej. Ogon Posiada długi falowany ogon w barwie brązowo niebieskiej.Jest lekko lokowany. Oczy Urodziła się z ciemnoniebieskimi oczami dziedzicząc w mieszance po rodzicach. Sierść Urodziła się z średnia-wą sierścią. W lecie jest jej za gorącą, w zimie za zimno. Umaszczenie Jej umaszczenie jest złotawe. Powstało przez gen ojca i matki. Znaczek Nie posiada swojego znaczka. Pragnie z całego serca go otrzymać. Może się jej uda. Nie znamy jej znaczka ponieważ mala klacz nie odkryła swojego przeznaczenia pomimo że chodzi do przedszkola. Osobowość Wady Dokuczliwość Bardzo lubi dokuczać ogierom ciągnąc ich za ogony. Rodzice pouczają małą rozrabiarę, że tak nie wolno. Zaprzestała zaczepiać, ale gdy ma zły humor to ciągnie za ogon. Łakomstwo Pomimo jest mała bardzo lubi jeść desery i torty. Rodzice nauczyli małą jeść obiady, śniadania i kolacje ale mała klaczka uwielbia łakocie. Na urodzinach zjadła połowę tortu. Mama Hope roześmiała się na widok córeczki upaćkanej w torcie. Próba dominacji Mała kaczka uwielbia innych dominować. Robi to kiedy zostanie ukarana w przedszkolu. Dominuje mówiąc że jest lepsza od innych i inny powinni ja obsługiwać.Rodzice nauczyli ją że tak nie wolno robić Zalety Odwaga Jest bardzo odważną klaczką nie bojącą się niczego, nawet biednych kolegów z przedszkola XD. W razie jak ktoś zaczepi jej przyjaciół Heli ratuje z opresji. Przyjacielska Natura Jest bardzo przyjacielską klaczką która lubi się zakolegować a potem zaprzyjaźnić z innymi. W przedszkolu posiada obecnie 2 małych przyjaciół. Bardzo lubi się przyjaźnić z swoim rodzeństwem i rodzicami. Mała klacz uwielbia latanie wraz z rodziną. Historia Narodziny Kiedy urodziła zawołała swojego męża. Pielęgniarki zbadały małą i dały z powrotem Hope dziecko. Była śliczna. Kolor umaszczenia był nie taki sam co Hope był lekko złotawy. Grzywa i Ogon były w innej barwie czekoladowo niebieska grzywa i ogon.. Oczy miała ciemnoniebieskie.Nadali jej imię Heart Life czyli serce życia.Jednak nie urodziła się pegazem jak wszyscy. Urodziła się jednorożcem dziedzicząc cechę genetyczną po dziadku (ojcu Hope) Rozwijanie Jako niemowlak trochę sprawiała problemu jako jednorożec. Unosiła swoją magią przedmioty i sama też się unosiła. Rodzice przeszkoleni poradzili sobie z magiczną córką. Była bardzo uciesznym dziecięciem. Uwielbiała się bawić i unosić magią zabawki. Pozostali pokochali ich siostrę. Kiedy podrosła pierwsze zaczęła mówić gaworzenie a potem słowa. Potem zaczęła chodzić czyli początkowo raczkować aż wstała i zaczęła normalnie chodzić. Przedszkole Posłano ją do przedszkola. W przedszkolu świetnie się dogaduje z innymi lecz uwielbia się bawić Czasami mala klaczka dokazuje że rządzi się i ciągnie innych za ogony (głównie ogierów) Pani Lake za każdym razem zgłasza rodzinie o złym zachowaniu córki. Rodzice pouczyli łagodnym tonem i mała klacz zaprzestała dokuczaniu innym.Poznała 2 przyjaciół Flate Plate i Spoony podczas zabawy z piłeczką. Jeszcze minie 3 lata i pójdzie do szkoły.Po raz pierwszy pozna starszych lub w jej wieku koleżeństwo i nauczy się nowszych lepszych zaklęć magicznych. Zainteresowania Muzyka Bardzo lubi słuchać Ponytones i UniPega. Opieka nad zwierzątkami Jej pierwszym zwierzątkiem był pies Ralph. Oboje się bardzo zaprzyjaźnili. Taniec Mała klaczka uwielbia tańczyć w rytmie muzyki postukując kopytkami. Rysowanie Mała klacz uwielbia rysować pieski. Umiejętności Magia Mała klacz nauczyła się podnosić małe przedmioty. Z większymi nie potrafi jeszcze unosić.Jak podrośnie odkryje swój dar i pokaże rodzicom co potrafi. Posiadane zwierzęta *Posiada psa o imieniu Ralph. *Kiedyś koliber Whistlyer Ciekawostki *Odziedziczyła kolor grzywy ojca i kolor grzywy matki *Uwielbia łakocie i Torty *Urodziła się 18 Lutego. *Jej ulubiony kolor to zieleń. Cytaty *Mama jutro idzie do domu. *Plosie daj mi to *Co to? *Czemu taki wzrok *Co on porabia *Do czego to jest? Przypisy *Czy to postać wymyślona czy prawdziwa domyślcie się *Dzieci są fajne wystarczy je zrozumieć. Galeria